


Áine

by lowkeyamen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Body Dysphoria, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Prostitution, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Yixing is an alpha with a big heart. So big, in fact, that he has more than enough room to love eight very needy omegas.





	1. Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nineteenthday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineteenthday/gifts), [kmsmitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/gifts).



> Áine (pronounced ON-ya)  
> The Gaelic goddess of midsummer; she represents love, protection and fertility. 
> 
> ❤︎❤︎❤︎
> 
> SO this is my first ever exo fic and I am so so nervous to post it u have no idea!! I've never written for a fandom this big (my main fandom has approx 6 people in it so this very daunting for me lol). It is also my first abo fic and I have been /dying/ to write one so here we are. And obviously it's poly bc,,,,it's me.
> 
> Anyways this is an early Valentine's Day gift for Kaylin and Luna because I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Thank u for putting up with me and listening to my shitty headcannons all the time. I luv u both very muCH ❤︎

Yixing was a romantic; there was no doubt about that. He lived life wearing rose tinted glasses and saw the beauty in everything. He loved flowers and baking and dancing and cuddles. 

Okay, he especially loved cuddles, which is why he would never complain when he'd wake up drowning in sweat because he was wedged between his eight clingy omegas. 

That's right. 

Eight. 

An alpha having a whole pack of omegas to himself was an outdated concept; it was far more common nowadays to just have one who you would devote your entire life to, who you would mark as your own. 

But not Yixing. It wasn't because he was prejudiced towards omegas and thought they were only there to serve an alpha, and that he deserved more than one because omegas were disposable anyway. 

No, it was because he was a romantic. So much so that he could easily stretch his love beyond more than one person; to eight, in fact. 

He may be finding it hard to drift back off as the body heat radiating from his pack made the clothes he wished he hadn't fallen asleep in ever more uncomfortable, and he may be finding it difficult to breathe due to the fact Jongdae was essentially on top of him. But he was happy. He wouldn't change this for the world. 

He let his eyes flutter back shut, immersing himself in the warmth of the people he loved more than anything before he heard a soft groaning beside him. 

"Xing?"

"Yeah, Angel?"

"You awake?"

"Sort of." He chuckled lowly, trying to turn onto his side to look at Junmyeon. Easier said than done. 

He could feel the elder wriggling beside him, as if he was trying to sit up, followed by a soft whine and a thud as he gave up, flopping back down on the bed. 

"I need to get up for work but Baek is like a fucking leech."

Yixing smiled to himself, craning his neck so he could just about make out Baekhyun wrapped around Junmyeon, head buried in the crook of the brunettes neck.  

"Guess you'll have to stay and cuddle with us a bit longer."

Something in Yixing's stomach fluttered as Junmyeon sighed in defeat before snuggling into him. 

Junmyeon was his everything. His first love. 

 

 

_"Yixing, if you don't get at least a C by July we're going to have to hold you back a year."_

_Yixing's stomach dropped as his biology teacher spoke, expression unchanging as she shuffled through a stack of papers. He couldn't be held back; he was so close to entering his last year and then being done with this shit for good. He was doing perfectly fine in all of his other subjects. Surely they couldn't hold him back just because of a couple of cells or whatever. It wasn't that important._

_"We're going to set you up with a tutor."_

_Yixing groaned internally. That sounded like hell. **More** biology? Part of him would rather just fail than have a tutor. _

 

 

But, thankfully he went along with it. He may have hated the idea of having to do extra biology, but he got so much more than just a decent grade. 

He got Junmyeon. 

It may have been ten years since they first met, but as cheesy as it sounded, he remembered it like it was yesterday. 

He remembered spinning around on his computer chair as the doorbell rang; sighing dramatically because he knew that meant he was in for two whole hours of soul destroying science. 

He remembered groaning as his mother came up the stairs, only days before his seventeenth birthday, announcing his new tutor was here, not wanting to turn around because then it would be real and he'd actually have to go through with this when he would much rather be playing guitar or masturbating or even dusting the entire house from top to bottom because _that's_ how much he hated biology. 

But his mind soon changed when he eventually did turn around, because that's when he set eyes on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. 

That's when biology got a little more interesting. 

 

 

_"Hi! I'm Junmyeon!"_

_Yixing just gaped in reply as the boy settled down next to him, placing his books down on the younger's desk. Yixing had never seen anyone with such flawless skin. Junmyeon was fair, so fair he practically glowed and he had impeccable bone structure. Yixing wasn't even aware that people could look like this. Like, real people._

_"Hello?"_

_Yixing hadn't even realised he'd been staring until Junmyeon waved his hand in front of his face. He flushed, throat clearing as he shuffled around a couple of pens on his desk, looking anywhere but at the fucking god of a boy next to him. Holy fuck._

_"Okay, so! Let's start with the fun stuff!"_

_Yixing quirked an eyebrow. Fun stuff? What was fun about biology?_

_"Reproduction!"_

 

 

Yixing smiled tohimself, brushing some of Junmyeon's hair out of his eyes. It didn't take much convincing for him to stay in bed a little longer instead of getting up for work. It's not like he had to be up so early, anyway, he was the manager of his own cafe, he didn't even have to turn up if he didn't want to. Yixing would actually rather he didn't, he'd be going into heat any day now, and Junmyeon's cycle was usually pretty accurate. He needed all the rest he could get. 

He had fallen for Junmyeon within weeks, but had been way too scared to say anything. He may be a hopeless romantic, but that didn't mean he was some kind of Lothario. He had never really been in a relationship before that and he was fairly sure Junmyeon was way out of his league. 

Plus, he still didn't even know his status yet, so how was he meant to court Junmyeon? 

 _"You're just a late bloomer, sweetie. It's not that big of a deal."_ Is what his mother would tell him over and over. But it did matter. 

He didn't even have an inkling to what he may be. He had a quiet nature, was fairly reserved but had absolutely no problem with taking charge if needs be. Okay, realistically, he probably wasn't going to be an alpha. He didn't come from a long line of alphas. His family was pretty well off but they weren't exactly prestigious and he, well...he wasn't too sure he'd even like it. 

Then there were omegas. He had nothing against them, didn't see them as second class citizens unlike a lot of people did, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be one. Though, he had a feeling that would end up being the case. Everyone said he seemed like an omega, but he knew the consequences that came with that. Plus, he wanted to be an actor. He wanted to be on screen and be cast in roles for huge movies and TV shows with a cult following and that just wouldn't happen if he turned out to be an omega. 

Maybe being a beta would suit him just fine. 

But that didn't seem to matter to Junmyeon. He was an omega, a headstrong omega that wasn't into tradition at all. He didn't buy into the whole _'every omega needs an alpha'_ bullshit. If he fell for a beta or even another omega, then so be it. He refused to be a slave to his status. Who he ended up with was going to be his decision. 

Which is why he and Yixing ended up together regardless of the fact the younger didn't know his status yet. Junmyeon actually preferred it that way, there was no hierarchy he was supposed to conform to, they were just like...a normal couple. Like two betas. 

Until Junmyeon had his first heat. 

 

 

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Hm?" Junmyeon was sat bolt upright, eyes hyper focused on nothing. He felt...weird. Hot. The air was thick, humid, as if it was the height of summer, not February. He hoped he didn't have flu or something, he had exams coming up._

_"You're, like...sweating. Do you have a fever?"_

_Junmyeon suppressed a whine as Yixing placed the back of his hand on his forehead, skin burning at the touch. He let himself lean into it, eyes fluttering shut. Why the fuck did that feel so good? But so...frustrating at the same time. Like he needed to rip his clothes off because his bedroom was like a furnace and Yixing definitely wasn't helping the situation but he just needed him closer. Like, way closer. Maybe naked and rubbing up against him or-_

_Fuck._

_Yixing's eyes snapped open as Junmyeon **whimpered** , a noise he had never heard his boyfriend make before. _

_"Junma-"_

_"I think I'm in heat!" Junmyeon blurted out, eyes glassy as they locked on Yixing's. "I- I'm really-"_

_Yixing's lips formed a small 'o' as he finally caught on. No wonder Junmyeon looked so on edge. Yixing couldn't self-lubricate - not yet knowing whether he was an omega or not - but he imagined sitting in your own slick being pretty uncomfortable._

_"D-do you want me to help or- or just go or-?" Yixing didn't really know what to do in this situation; it was something they'd never talked about. Maybe Junmyeon had his own plans to deal with this alone._

_"No! Please-" Junmyeon squirmed; face heating up - if it was possible for him to get any hotter. This was so fucking embarrassing. Why did this have to happen now? While Yixing was here? He probably looked a mess, and he was bound to look even more pathetic, because he couldn't cope with Yixing leaving. Not now. "Can you stay?"_

_"Of course."_

_So, he did. It was...hard. He didn't exactly have the stamina to keep up with an omega in heat, but he tried his best to look after Junmyeon and help him through it._

_"Fuck." Junmyeon exhaled, flopping down on the mattress. He felt completely...worn. Two full days of sex tended to take it out of you._

_Yixing felt exactly the same, practically melting into the pillows, and arm slung over Junmyeon's waist. Jesus Christ. That was...intense. He had no idea how Junmyeon still had the energy to keep his eyes open considering Yixing had to tap out for a vibrator between every orgasm of his own. His refractory period was no match for Junmyeon's libido._

_"Thank you." Junmyeon mumbled, grabbing Yixing's arm to wrap it around himself. He wasn't burning up anymore, just really sweaty and desperate for cuddles._

_"You don't have to thank me."_

_"I do, you- You're not even, like...fully matured yet and I asked you to-"_

_"Thanks for reminding me."_

_"No, I just-" Junmyeon sighed, his brain wasn't functioning properly. He needed to sleep. "Sorry, I'm tired."_

_"Junma, it's fine, seriously." Yixing nuzzled into the back of Junmyeon's neck, pulling him in closer, causing the elder to sigh contentedly. "You know I'd never just abandon you."_

_Junmyeon hummed, he knew that._

_"It'll be different next time, anyway."_

_"How come?"_

_"You smell different." Junmyeon smiled to himself, settling back into Yixing's arms; where he felt safest. Maybe this had triggered something in his boyfriend. It was only faint, but Yixing definitely had an air about him. It was kind of like...the forest. Fresh, natural, a little woody. It was hard to explain, but it was definitely there._

_And he was definitely going to be an alpha._

 

 

Turned out, Junmyeon was right. But, then again, Junmyeon was always right. 

Within weeks Yixing began to feel things he'd never felt; he was on edge, more irritable, he was picking up on the most subtle of scents; he could smell _people_ now, and it was weird, he wasn't sure he liked it. 

Unless he was around Junmyeon. 

Holy fuck did he smell good. 

 

 

_"Are you enjoying yourself?" Junmyeon chuckled, putting his laptop down, he couldn't exactly concentrate on his essay when Yixing was practically in his lap, nose buried in his neck._

_"You just smell really pretty."_

_"I'm not even in heat."_

_"I can't wait until you are." Yixing mused. If Junmyeon smelled this good naturally, what was he going to smell like while in heat? He was getting turned on just thinking about it. "I'm gonna sniff you all day."_

_"You're so fucking weird."_

 

 

Yixing loved Junmyeon. Well, he had known that within weeks of knowing the elder, but after learning his own status he managed to fall even further. 

Because Junmyeon was _his_ omega. 

Now, Yixing had been raised to respect people regardless of their status, and he did. He hated those alphas - and betas - that would treat omegas like lesser beings, or even worse, like sex toys. He would never do that to Junmyeon. 

His boyfriend was strong willed and independent, and despite his reserved nature he was more than capable of standing up for himself. But when Junmyeon went to university he couldn't help but get a little possessive and he hated himself for it. 

When Yixing found out that he was an alpha he promised himself he wouldn't be one of those territorial alphas that controlled their omegas every move, that would rip the very throat out of anyone that looked at his omega. But it was in his nature to get a little jealous when he'd see Junmyeon for the first time in weeks and he'd smell slightly different - like someone else. 

He tried his hardest to repress those possessive spells, but the other scent was getting stronger and with the stress of exams and applying for university himself, he ended up snapping. 

 

 

_"Who is he?"_

_Junmyeon blinked, a fry hanging out of his mouth as he tried to figure out just what the fuck Yixing was on about. He was fairly sure just seconds ago they were talking about their favourite McFlurry flavour._

_"Who's who?"_

_"Don't mess with me, Junmyeon; you know exactly what I'm talking about."_

_Junmyeon sighed, taking a long sip of his Fanta. He had been waiting for Yixing's possessive streak to start._

_"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"_

_The fact Junmyeon was so calm about this was getting Yixing even more riled up, causing him to sigh deeply. He could **smell** someone else on **his** omega. What else was he supposed to think? _

_"Well, are you?"_

_"Of course not! Jesus Christ, Yixing. Is that seriously what you think of me?"_

_Yixing shied away a little at Junmyeon's tone. It was pointed, and he wasn't used to it, nor did he like it. He felt like a puppy being chastised for chewing on the furniture._

_"W- No-"_

_"What? Because I'm a slutty omega who can't control himself? Do you seriously think I'm just going around campus spreading my legs for any alpha that looks twice at me?"_

_"Junmyeon that's not what I m-"_

_"Then what did you mean, Yixing?" Junmyeon's voice was starting to thin, but he wasn't going to cry. Because that's what omegas do. They're hormonal and emotional and he wasn't prepared to give in to those stereotypes._

_"It's just-" Yixing sighed. He hated this; fighting with Junmyeon. It wasn't often they argued, but when they did it was usually because he let his emotions get the better of him and said something stupid. "I can smell someone else on you."_

_Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow, arms folded across his chest._

_"Is that it?"_

_"Well...yeah, I mean- I don't think you'd do that but, I dunno I just got paranoid, I guess."_

_Yixing sat back in his seat; he had definitely gone about this the wrong way. He should have voiced his concerns before it got to this point; before he exploded._

_"He's my roommate."_

_Yixing's eyes snapped up. Was Junmyeon admitting to-?_

_"That's who you can smell. I **live** with him, Xing."_

_No. Of course he wasn't admitting to anything - because Junmyeon would never do that to him._

_He was just being stupid._

_"I'm sorry." Yixing's voice was small; fingers playing with the carton his fries came in, ripping it to shreds. "I just...It's hard being apart. I miss you."_

_Junmyeon smiled sadly. He knew Yixing was just stressed; his boyfriend was the softest, most liberal alpha he could ask for. And he was right; things had been more difficult between the two of them ever since Junmyeon went to university, a whole three hour drive away. With their busy schedules it wasn't that easy to see each other._

_"I know, I miss you too." Junmyeon reached across to take Yixing's hand in his own, reassuring his boyfriend that everything was okay and to stop him making such a mess. "It won't be long until we'll be back together, though. Right? Next year you'll be at uni too."_

 

 

But that felt like forever when the love of your life was across the other end of the country; enjoying himself and making new friends while you were still stuck at school. If he had been born only two months earlier he and Junmyeon would have been in the same year and could have gone to university together. But no, Yixing was never that lucky. 

 

 

_'Only a few months.' He told himself over and over as he made the 200 mile trip to Junmyeon's dorm. It wouldn't be that long until they were driving down together, all of Yixing's belongings in the back of the car ready to move into a dorm room of his own. Maybe he'd just skip the whole dorm thing; he wasn't that bothered about the whole authentic university experience anyway, he would rather rent a place with Junmyeon._

_Just the two of them._

_That was a thought that re-entered his mind as soon as he stepped inside Junmyeon's room, an unwelcome but familiar smoky scent hitting him like a brick wall._

_He tried to calm himself down, slow his breathing. It had been ages since he and Junmyeon had that argument in McDonald's, of all places. And they had been doing really well, even with the distance, so he wasn't about to ruin things by getting all jealous and possessive and accusing Junmyeon of cheating on him again._

_He was sure he'd be able to make it through the weekend without ripping this other guy's face off. Why the fuck would they even room an alpha with an omega unless they were mated? Surely there were rules against that._

_"Oh my god! You must be Yixing!"_

_Yixing flinched as a shrieking rang around the room, distracting him from the movie he and Junmyeon were watching._

_A tiny boy with cotton candy hair and a loud mouth was by his side in seconds, grinning up at him as he babbled on about how great it was to finally meet him. Who the fuck was this?_

_Then the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when that thick scent overtook his senses. It was like...burning wood, like a bonfire or something. Was this-_

_"This is Baekhyun, my roommate."_

**_That_ ** _was the roommate? This...definitely wasn't what Yixing had been expecting._

_"I can't believe you finally brought him over!" Baekhyun jumped out of his seat to settle down behind Junmyeon, arms wrapping around the elder. Yixing had to stifle a low growl in the back of his throat. Well, that explained why Junmyeon always smelled so strongly of this Baekhyun. They seemed close... **really** close. _

_Yixing wasn't sure how to feel about this. He really didn't want to be one of_ _**those** _ _alphas. But Junmyeon was his boyfriend, his everything. It made him feel a little uneasy seeing him so touchy-feely with someone else._

_"Junmyeon literally never stops talking about you."_

_"Baek!"_

_"What? It's true! You're fucking in love with him!"_

_Yixing had zoned out, eyes locked on the arms wrapped around his boyfriend, but...did Baekhyun really just say that? Did Junmyeon seriously talk about him that much?_

_"R-really?" He felt his face heat up as his eyes travelled from Junmyeon's waist up to his eyes, lips quirking as he realised his boyfriend was just as flushed._

_"Jesus, yes! It's always 'Yixing this' and 'Oh my god, Yixing is so cute' and then at night it's 'Oh fuck! Yixing! Harder!'"_

_Junmyeon's jaw dropped, turning to his best friend with a scandalised look on his face. As if he just said that._

_Yixing just laughed, throwing his head back at how violated his boyfriend looked, clearly unaware of how loud he was._

 

 

That's when Yixing began to warm up to Baekhyun, when he realised he wasn't a threat at all. He was just a loud mouth with no verbal barrier that Junmyeon seemed to get on with really well. He couldn't ruin that. He wasn't going to take Junmyeon's friends away from him. 

 

 

_"I felt weird about you rooming with an alpha, but Baekhyun doesn't seem all that bad." Yixing mused one morning as Junmyeon lay in his chest, neither of them ready to get out of bed just yet._

_Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed, tilting his head so he could look up at his boyfriend._

_"Alpha?"_

_"Yeah. I found it kinda weird that they'd even let you room together but h-"_

_Yixing didn't even get to finish his sentence before Junmyeon burst out laughing. He just blinked. What was so funny? He was trying to be nice here._

_"Baekhyun's an omega!"_

_He's a- What?_

_"What made you think he was an alpha?"_

_Yixing's head hurt. Partially because Junmyeon's cackle tended to go straight through him, but mainly because he was really fucking confused._

_Okay, so, Baekhyun didn't exactly look like an alpha or act like an alpha...but he smelled like an alpha. Right? Like...Yixing wasn't exactly an expert when it came to defining people's scents, he was still learning. But surely, with a scent like that Baekhyun was an alpha._

_"He...smells like one."_

_Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed even further._

_"Not all omegas smell like honey and lavender, you know."_

_"Huh. Really?"_

_"You're such a naive little baby." Junmyeon pinched Yixing's cheek, making the dark-haired boy scrunch his nose up._

_"I'm only five months younger than you. I'm not a baby."_

_"You are." Junmyeon settled back down on Yixing's chest, arms wrapping around his waist. "You're my baby, though."_

 

 

"Juuuuuuuun!"

Yixing forced his eyes back open as a whine came from his left. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen back asleep, but he had regained the feeling in his arm, meaning someone had moved. 

"Don't go yet!" 

He could practically hear the pout in Baekhyun's voice as he peeled himself from the bed, arms looping around Junmyeon's waist to try and coax the elder into re-joining their little cuddle pile. 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun had always been close. It was cute, honestly. 

Baekhyun was surprisingly smart. Yixing wasn't saying that to sound mean, it's just...well, he hid it well. Baekhyun was one of those really intelligent people with absolutely no common sense. And Yixing found it adorable. 

The more he went to visit Junmyeon at university, the closer he got to Baekhyun. He learnt that actually, Baekhyun was a little younger than him and that they should both be finishing high school soon, but Baekhyun graduated early thanks to his impeccable test results. 

Not only did he begin to like Baekhyun, he began to admire him. He had never known anyone be so hard working but still manage to be the life and soul of the party. He managed to be a total nerd and one of the popular kids at the same time, all while being an omega. Yixing was pretty sure that was unheard of. 

 

 

_"I think it's cause I don't smell like strawberries or whatever." Baekhyun smirked one night when the two of them were up drinking, long after Junmyeon had passed out. He never could hold his liquor. "People feel more comfortable around omegas that don't come across like omegas. It's shitty, but that's life I guess."_

_"That **is** shitty."_

_"Yeah." Baekhyun shuffled on the sofa so he was facing Yixing, looking up through his lashes, eyes heavy from a night of drinking. "That's why I like alphas like you. You don't give a fuck what I am. You like me for me."_

_Something about the way Baekhyun spoke made Yixing's heart rate triple and stomach churn. A feeling that was all too familiar._

_Holy fuck._

_He had a crush on Junmyeon's best friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	2. Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't gonna post another chapter for a while but?? i can't seem to stop writing it lmao??  
> so anyway this chapter focuses on baekhyun pls enjoy and THANK U for all of the feedback so far!!

Baekhyun threw himself back down on the bed, not really caring if he woke anyone else up in the process. Which he did. But it was only Sehun, so it didn't count. 

He hated when Junmyeon left. Sure, he had seven other people to cuddle with. But Junmyeon was the cuddliest. Who woke up before it was light out anyway? Just to bake muffins, too. Stupid Junmyeon. 

"You should have stopped him." Baekhyun jabbed a finger into Yixing's sternum accusingly. "What if something happens to him?"

"He'll be fine, Moomin." Yixing pulled Baekhyun in closer, hoping it would shut him up. He loved his feisty little boyfriend, but he would rather not deal with a grumpy Kyungsoo, complaining the entire day because 'the loud one' woke him up. "He's a big boy, he can look after himself."

Baekhyun knew Junmyeon was independent, but he still didn't like the idea of him being out alone. Not at this time of year. 

But Junmyeon had always been stubborn. Living together at university caused their cycles to synchronise, and where Baekhyun took full advantage of getting an entire week off, Junmyeon refused to stay indoors unless he absolutely had to. 

 

 

_"Junnie, you can't seriously be going to a lecture."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You're a business major, the place is full of alphas. Do you really want to be putting yourself in that position?"_

_Junmyeon rolled his eyes. He was so sick of everyone treating him like some delicate flower because of his status. He was more than capable of taking care of himself and saying no to any alpha who may approach him. Plus, he was stronger than he looked if anyone tried to overstep the boundaries. He'd be fine._

_"My heat doesn't even start for like three days, Baek. I have shit to do. It'll be fine."_

_Junmyeon didn't understand why some omegas were so happy with...well, being treated like omegas. Just because he had this stupid reproductive cycle he had to deal with a couple of times a year that made him unbearably horny, didn't mean he had to put his life on hold. He wasn't going to miss out on important lectures for something so stupid. He had exams coming up._

_Plus, Yixing wouldn't be here for at least another day and a half. Usually, Junmyeon would go back home and spend his heat with Yixing, but this time the younger was coming over to his campus, because Junmyeon had so much to do. He couldn't justify just lying around watching Botched with Baekhyun when he was making Yixing come all the way down here._

_But maybe he should have listened to Baekhyun for once._

_Junmyeon was half way through his second lecture of the day when things began to get uncomfortably hot. Had they turned the aircon off in here? It was overcast outside, surely it couldn't be that hot._

_He shifted in his seat, taking a long drink of water as he tried to will himself to get over it. He couldn't concentrate on what the professor was saying. He could barely even make out the words on the whiteboard. He had contact lenses in, what the fuck was going on? Maybe he was getting a migraine._

_It wasn't until he heard someone settle down behind him, hair on the back of his neck standing on end as a musky scent suffocated him._

_Fuck._

_This couldn't be happening. His cycle was like clockwork. He'd never been early or late. Why was it happening now?_

_"Hey," someone - an alpha - whispered behind him, making him gulp audibly, "you okay?"_

_Junmyeon tried to ignore him, pretending to make notes despite the fact his limbs were so numb they felt alien to him. He could barely hold his pen, but managed to scrawl some generic business terms regardless. He couldn't even hazard a guess at what the professor at the front of the class was talking about._

_"You need some help?" The alphas voice dropped an octave and he was sure he heard a low growl rumble in his throat. It made him incredibly uncomfortable, but his body didn't seem to agree. His skin burned, aching to be touched. This wasn't right. He was with Yixing. He was **in love** with Yixing. Why was this guy that he couldn't even see having such an effect on him? _

_Because he was an omega. That's why. He was a pathetic little omega who had no choice but to give into his emotions and submit to any alpha what came within six feet of him when he was in heat. That was the last thing he wanted. Yixing was the only person he had eyes for, but his heart and his body were stuck in a fierce battle right now, screaming at one another to-_

_Fuck._

_Junmyeon jumped out of his seat as the alpha leaned in, inhaling deeply._

_No._

_No one got to do that to him but Yixing._

_He grabbed his stuff, fleeing down the stairs and out of the theatre, not caring how many people were starting at him. There was no way he was allowing himself to be near that guy any longer. Or any other alphas for that matter. He was more than that. He could fight this ridiculous impulse._

_"Baek?" Junmyeon's hands were shaking no much he was surprised he had even managed to ring his best friends number. "Can you come meet me? Please?"_

 

 

That may have been years ago, they were in their first year of university for god's sake, but Baekhyun remembered it so clearly. How shook up Junmyeon was, the way he'd cower in on himself for the next few months whenever an alpha that wasn't Yixing got too close. He dreaded to think how he would have reacted if the alpha had actually touched him, cornered him. He had heard far too many horror stories while in uni about alphas taking what they thought they deserved from omegas. It knocked him sick. 

Which was why he still worried about Junmyeon when he'd go out alone around this time of year, or during any of their cycles. He knew it was different now, for all of them. They were bonded to Yixing, their pheromones weren't as arousing for other alphas, but it still stressed him out. He knew fine well there were some really shitty people out there, ones that couldn't care less if an omega has a mate. Some alphas were willing to take what they wanted regardless of that. 

He buried himself deeper into Yixing's hold, hoping that the elder was right and that Junmyeon would be okay. 

Baekhyun had fell for Junmyeon almost instantly. He couldn't help himself. The elder was kind to him from the offset and helped calm his nerves about being a year younger than everyone due to graduating early. Not to mention, he was really fucking pretty. 

But he knew that Junmyeon had a boyfriend. And he knew that he was just an omega. So, he tried to get over his stupid little crush on someone who would never see him as more than a friend by sleeping around. And it worked. Kinda. 

He absolutely loved the attention he got during sex. He loved the way alphas reacted to his pheromones, how badly they wanted to mark him, to breed him. And he loved leading them on, making them believe they were the one that would finally get to fill him with pups. 

But there was no way that was going to happen. Come on, he was in his first year of university studying law. As if he was going to give that up for some guy he'd met via an online heat support group for a couple of days of sex. 

He just wanted to play the field. That's what university was for, right? Getting drunk and having mindless sex and hopefully passing all of your exams. 

But things didn't always go quite as planned. 

 

 

_"You smell different." Yixing remarked one Saturday afternoon in May as Baekhyun stepped into the living room, a towel around his neck, fresh out of the shower._

_"Different?" He couldn't possibly smell like anyone else, he just had a shower hot enough to peel off the top layer of his skin. "Different how?"_

_"I dunno." Yixing twisted his nose, trying to figure out what it was. He still smelled like Baekhyun, but...softer. Warmer, maybe. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "You just do."_

_Baekhyun hummed, sitting on the unoccupied sofa, opposite Yixing. He wished he could smell himself better. He couldn't think of any valid reason why his scent would change. His heat had stopped about two weeks ago (albeit, abruptly) and he wasn't due back on for months. He hadn't slept with anyone since so..._

_"I can smell it too." Junmyeon sniffed the air a little as he settled down next to Yixing, handing his boyfriend a cup of tea. "You kinda smell...homely."_

_"Homely?"_

_"Yeah like, I dunno, just...cosy."_

_Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow. What the fuck were they talking about? 'You smell homely.' How did he end up with such a weird fucking roommate?_

_"Okay, whatever." Baekhyun threw a sideways glance at the couple before turning his attention to the tv, trying to ignore the way the two of them were subtly trying to scent him from across the room. Yixing and Junmyeon were definitely made for each other. Both fucking weird._

_It wasn't until hours later that the subject was brought up again._

_"Oh my god."_

_Baekhyun turned to Junmyeon who was staring at him, jaw slack._

_"What now?" He mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. He had just started to understand this stupid movie and now Junmyeon was distracting him._

_"You said your heat was weird this month, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Shorter than usual?"_

_"...Yeah. So?"_

_"Baek...what if you're-"_

_"Pregnant." Yixing gasped out. That was it. That's what Baekhyun smelled of. He'd never really been around a pregnant omega before but...that was it. That's why he smelt so warm and inviting._

_The two of them sat on tenterhooks as Baekhyun blinked back at them a couple of times. They didn't blame him. This was huge. There must be so many thoughts going through his head right now, poor thing._

_But Baekhyun just laughed. Raucously._

_"Am I fuck." Baekhyun snorted, shoving another slice of pizza into his mouth with a scoff. "Pregnant."_

_Yixing and Junmyeon exchanged a look. Why was Baekhyun just blowing this off? The signs were there._

_"Baek-"_

_"I'm on birth control, Jun. I'm not pregnant, don't be so ridiculous."_

 

 

But that was the moment Baekhyun learnt that he should always listen to Junmyeon, because as Yixing had found out earlier, Junmyeon was always right. 

 

 

_"Jesus Christ I've never had a hangover like this." Baekhyun groaned, clutching onto the toilet bowl as he rested his cheek on the seat, too ill to even worry about germs._

_"I can't believe you went out and got drunk last night." Junmyeon chastised, handing the younger a glass of water and a couple of pain killers. It had been a few days since Junmyeon brought up the notion that Baekhyun might be pregnant, but the pink-haired-boy would shoot him down every time he dared to talk about it. And now he was going out and getting drunk without even knowing whether he was carrying or not._

_"I didn't even have that much. Just a couple of beers." Baekhyun whined, looking up at Junmyeon with puppy dog eyes, begging for sympathy._

_But all he got in return was panic._

_"Really? Just a couple?" Baekhyun nodded, he wasn't even exaggerating. He had two beers and came home because he knew he had a lecture this morning. Not that he was going to make it anyway. "What if you got spiked?"_

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Why did Junmyeon always jump to the worst possible conclusion?_

_"I didn't get spiked, Junnie, did I seem wasted when I came home last night?" Junmyeon shook his head. He seemed perfectly sober, actually. "See? Maybe I just can't handle it anymore, in my old age-_

_"Baek, you've **just** turned eighteen."_

_"Yeah, well, people always say once you're legal that's when the hangovers start kicking in- Oh god."_

_Junmyeon winced as Baekhyun threw up again, rubbing soothing circles into his best friends back. He had never seen him like this before._

_Unless._

_"Baek...you don't think this is morning sickness. Do you?"_

_Baekhyun froze. Morning sickness? It couldn't be. He'd have to be pregnant for that and he **wasn't** pregnant because he was on birth control and he **never** skipped a day. _

_Though...his alpha friends did seem a little more protective of him at the pub last night, following him to the bar to ensure he was in their circles. And people were staring at him more, like, their eyes were fixed on his stomach. Like they knew something he didn't. And the smell of the dressing on the salad someone ordered did make him nauseous and-_

_Fuck._

_Tears began to well up in his eyes. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening._

_"Baek-"_

_"You were right. I'm pregnant, aren't I?"_

_Junmyeon's heart dropped as Baekhyun began to sob, pulling the younger in close to his chest. Usually he loved being right, he loved rubbing it in someone's face and saying 'I told you so'; but not this time. He knew how much Baekhyun put into his studies, how intent he was on becoming a lawyer. He knew this wasn't the right time for him to have pups._

_"Shhh, it's okay." Junmyeon rocked the younger back and forth, sprawled out on their bathroom floor. "We'll figure it out."_

 

 

Baekhyun wriggled slightly, mind travelling back to that time. He was in that sort of half-asleep phase, that one where he was aware of what he was dreaming and would stop it if he could, but he couldn't. 

He was barely eighteen, unmated, at university and knocked up. And he was terrified. Baekhyun was fairly independent. Sure, he loved being looked after and fucked within an inch of his life by some alpha while he was in heat as opposed to dealing with it alone like most of the other 'independent' omegas would do, and he thrived off of human contact and cuddles, but teenage pregnancy was way out of his comfort zone. 

Yixing's eye cracked back open as he heard a soft whimpering beside him. Baekhyun was a fairly noisy sleeper, he had a tendency to babble on about nothing while he was asleep, sometimes even responding to questions and then having no memory of it in the morning, but he looked distressed. Yixing hoped he wasn't having a nightmare. 

"Baby?" He whispered, brushing a few stray hairs away from Baekhyun's eyes. He knew from experience that the younger had to be woken up slowly, unless he wanted a slap to the face. 

Yixing sighed as Baekhyun seemed to simmer down, he didn't have to be a mind reader to know what the blonde was dreaming about considering the way he was clutching his stomach. 

When Baekhyun fell pregnant, Yixing had this overbearing need to protect him, unfortunately, he couldn't be there all of them time considering he was still at school, across the other side of the country. But he would make sure that any free time he had was dedicated to helping Baekhyun out. 

People found it weird, the way he was helping this unmated omega, especially when he was still just a teenager himself, he had a boyfriend of his own and it definitely wasn't his baby. Everyone but Junmyeon, that was. 

Junmyeon couldn't have been prouder of the way Yixing stepped up. He loved that unbelievably kind and caring side of his boyfriend. It made his heart swell when Yixing would throw a protective arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, making sure the younger was in his circle whenever an alpha with no boundaries would get too close. He had even suggested that Yixing scent Baekhyun, just until he decided what he was going to do. That would warn off predatory alphas without Yixing even having to be there. 

 

 

_"Isn't that kind of weird? **You're** my boyfriend Junma." _

_Yixing was past the point of realising he had a crush on Baekhyun, no, his feelings had gotten pretty strong over the months, intensifying when he found out Baekhyun was pregnant, his instincts taking over. He needed to look after him. Baekhyun may not be his omega, but he needed to look after him._

_He just...he felt like he was betraying Junmyeon. He knew how open them elder was, how he didn't conform to usual alpha/omega dynamics, but this kind of felt like cheating._

_"And he's your best friend, Yixing. **Our** best friend." Junmyeon took Yixing's hand in his own. He knew this wasn't exactly the done thing. But Baekhyun was on his own, he was scared and stressed, and he needed their help. _

 

 

Yixing smiled to himself as Baekhyun inched closer, face nuzzling into his neck, just like that night Yixing had first scent marked him. It felt weird at the time. His heart wouldn't stop beating. Baekhyun was a very cuddly person, but the two of them had never been that close before, and holy fuck did he smell good. 

It wasn't meant to be, but what was the start of their relationship. He _loved_ that Baekhyun smelled of him. He loved that no other alpha would go near Baekhyun without smelling Yixing first. He loved that to everyone else Baekhyun was his. 

But the fact that he wasn't killed him. 

 

 

_"Is it weird that I like it when you smell like Baek?" Junmyeon sighed, arms snaking around Yixing's waist, nose buried in the nape of his neck. He actually liked being big spoon once in a while._

_"No...I like when you smell like him too." Yixing was a little hesitant to admit that, but he also hated lying to Junmyeon. "It's smells kinda like, I dunno, home or something"._

_Junmyeon laughed softly. He loved how well his boyfriend and his best friend got on, especially how things started out, with Yixing's jealousy and everything. He just...god, it sounded ridiculous, but sometimes he thought that maybe there was more there._

_"Do you like that he smells like you?"_

_Yixing swallowed, trying to keep his breathing steady despite the fact he knew Junmyeon would be able to feel his heart beating against his rib cage. How was he supposed to respond to that? To tell his boyfriend of over a year that he absolutely loved the fact that he had scent marked another omega._

_"It's okay if you do." Junmyeon knew how nervous Yixing could be, for an alpha he wasn't exactly confident. "Cause I like it. I love that I can smell you on him when you're not here."_

_Yixing let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in, worried that Junmyeon was accusing him of something. That was...cute, though. The idea of the two omegas cuddling because they both smelled like him made his heart flutter._

_"I think he likes it too." Junmyeon inhaled, he could never get enough of Yixing's aroma. "He likes that he has someone looking out for him, and that it's not just out of obligation - that's why he hasn't told the father yet. Well, mainly because he's still looking at his options, but because he doesn't want someone marking him because they feel they have to. He's glad he has someone that actually cares about him."_

_Yixing's stomach tightened, and it wasn't because Junmyeon's arms closed in around his waist._

_"He's really glad he has you. Xing."_

_Yixing was stunned to silence. He was glad to have Baekhyun too. Really glad. He adored the younger. He loved his smile and that raucous laughter that rang around the room. How could such a loud noise come from such a tiny person? He loved that he was always there for Junmyeon, and that he was just as independent as his boyfriend. He loved how intelligent he was and that he didn't give a fuck about social norms and was pursuing such an alpha-heavy career. He loved curling up on the sofa with Baekhyun on one side and Junmyeon on the other; falling asleep to some dumb movie in a snuggly Yixing sandwich. He loved-_

_He loved Baekhyun._

_"Do you think he likes us?" Yixing piped up after what seemed like an eternity. He almost hoped Junmyeon had fallen asleep and he hadn't heard that._

_"Of course he does, he hasn't tried to move out yet, anyway."_

_"No, I mean- Do- Do you think he **likes** us?"_

_"Oh, like- Oh-" Junmyeon shuffled slightly, arm beginning to go numb from the position he was lying in. "I'm not sure. Why? Do you like him?"_

_That was a very loaded question. Yixing could say no, and lie to his boyfriend and feel guilty about it for the rest of his life probably, or he could say yes and be honest and up front but risk losing Junmyeon and breaking his friendship with Baekhyun. Either way he wasn't sure this was going to end well._

_"Uh-"_

_"Cause I...kinda like him."_

_Yixing's heart stopped._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, like-" Junmyeon groaned, sitting up in his elbow. This was fucking awkward. Why did he even say that? Yixing was an alpha - and just because he wasn't a possessive asshole didn't mean he didn't get jealous. Junmyeon had seen that side of him in the past. He just felt like...maybe Yixing felt the same. "It's not like I love you any less or anything, but, I dunno- Like, we're so close and he's my best friend and your best friend too, but sometimes I feel like...maybe we could be more. The three of us. I know it sounds crazy and you probably hate me for saying it but-"_

_"It doesn't sound crazy." Yixing cut him off, half-rolling onto his back so he could look up at his boyfriend. Junmyeon put that way better than he ever could have. "I think I feel the same. Like...maybe I could love you both the same amount or something stupid."_

_"Yeah." Junmyeon breathed, eyes twinkling in the dim streetlight that was pouring through the blinds. It was stupid, but so what? Lots of good things were stupid. Like pop tarts and Always Sunny. Just because things were stupid didn't mean they didn't work._

_Yixing's lips quirked up. This was so surreal. He had felt like this for longer than he cared to admit, had been stressing over it and trying his hardest to move on from what he thought was a dumb crush, but his feelings only seemed to grow. And now here he was, in bed with his boyfriend, the love of his life, who had just admitted he had the exact same feelings for their best friend. This was crazy._

_But sometimes everyone needed a little crazy._

_Just at that moment, as if he had been listening through the walls, a soft knock came from the other side of their door. A 'come in' led to it opening, revealing an oversized hoodie clad Baekhyun with tear stained cheeks._

_"Baek, what's wrong, sweetie?"_

_"Stupid fucking hormones." Baekhyun sighed. This whole pregnancy thing was kind of annoying. "Can I- Would it be weird if I slept in here with you guys. I can sleep on the floor if you want I just wanna be close to-"_

_"No, of course not, it's fine." Junmyeon pulled the corner of their duvet back, inviting the pink-haired-boy in. "You're not sleeping on the floor, get in here."_

_Baekhyun mumbled a thanks. He had no idea where he would be without these two. He had never known a couple so welcoming. Alphas were usually deathly protective of their omegas, even around other omegas, and omegas could get just as territorial of their alphas. But not Junmyeon and Yixing. No, they were more than happy to let Baekhyun get as close as possible, to care for him, and he absolutely loved the both of them for it._

_"Come on, get in the middle." Yixing smirked, shuffling closer to the wall to make room for the smaller boy. He and Junmyeon exchanged a look as Baekhyun settled down, sighing contentedly as arms looped around his waist, as he lay his head on Yixing's chest._

_This was perfect. All three of them thought so. It wasn't conventional, and they were all too tired to say anything aloud, but they just felt like they fit together. They **knew** they did. _

_Yixing tentatively placed his hand over Baekhyun's stomach, smiling to himself as he realised Junmyeon's was already there. He reached across to press a kiss to each of their foreheads before settling down himself._

_"G'night, omegas." He whispered, fingers intertwining with Junmyeon's as Baekhyun's breath evened out on his chest before the two of them responded in chorus._

_"Night, alpha."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	3. Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-exo member character death in this fic :(  
> this one is a little heavier than the previous two and takes place just a couple of months after Baekhyun finds out he's pregnant

Yixing loved this time of year, not just because he was in for a week of rampant sex with eight beautiful boys. But, he loved when they'd nest, when they'd all insist on curling up in the same room, their alpha in the middle, keeping them safe. He loved cuddling with all eight of them at once, seeing them all cuddle up together. He just loved his boys. 

Their house would usually be pretty noisy and hectic at this time of morning; people rushing around to get ready for work, lost keys, missed breakfasts, kids way too hyper at the thought of seeing their friends at school. But not today. With the exception of Junmyeon - who would quite happily continue going to work during his heat so long as he got a regular quickie in the stockroom if Yixing would let him - they would all take the week off. Who could be bothered with the stress when instead you could lie in and snuggle up with your favourite people? 

Yixing smiled lazily to himself as he threaded his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. The elder seemed to have settled down, his dreams drifting off to a nicer place. 

He was just about to fall back asleep when Jongdae wiggled around on top of him, an elbow jabbing into his ribs as he made himself comfortable while also being Yixing's personal blanket. Not that he was complaining, Jongin was a cover-hog so at least he had someone to keep him warm. 

"Hn- No."

Yixing stifled a laugh. Jongdae had always had a habit of talking in his sleep, just like Baekhyun did. It was no surprise really, considering he never shut up when he was awake. 

"My...my olives."

Olives? That was- That sounded a lot like the first conversation they ever had. Is that what he was dreaming about? Yixing wasn't sure if he found that heart-warming or worrying, considering- Well, let's just say Jongdae's life had improved massively since then. 

 

 

_"I want chicken."_

_Yixing hummed, that seemed like a pretty reasonable request from his boyfriend. Weren't pregnant people meant to get weird cravings?_

_"Teriyaki chicken. Oh! And Nutella." Baekhyun linked arms with Yixing as the elder grabbed a shopping cart. This was so painfully domestic he absolutely loved it, especially considering they had another boyfriend at home and no one around them had a clue. The number of old ladies that had stopped him to coo over his stomach - despite the fact he was only just showing - and doting over Yixing, letting him know what a great father he was going to be was ridiculous. He smirked to himself as he imagined their reaction if he told them that he shared his alpha with another omega he was also madly in love with._

 

 

At this point, it had only been a couple of months since they fell into this...thing. They didn't even really know what to call it, they had gone from best friends to lovers almost overnight and, honestly, they wouldn't have had it any other way. The three of them knew they all had feelings for one another and that was that. They were happy. Really happy, actually. 

Yixing had been accepted at the university Junmyeon and Baekhyun both went to, and had wasted no time in moving across the country to be with them. They had a little three-bedroom apartment, and it wasn't amazing, but even with their student loans combined it was the best they could afford. They loved it though, because it was theirs. Their little bubble where the three of them could cuddle and kiss and whisper _'I love you'_ s to one another as they drifted off to sleep, legs tangled, without anyone judging them. 

And three were about to become four. 

Baekhyun had been to hell and back trying to figure out what he was going to do about the unexpected...thing growing inside of him. He had his degree to consider, his family, his boyfriend's. Did he really want to put all of that on hold, have them hate him and then expect two guys he had been with a couple of weeks to be okay with raising a kid that wasn't even theirs? 

It was crazy. 

But what was even more crazy was how attached he was to his tiny little bump. It wasn't even noticeable, not to anyone else, anyway, but he could feel it. He knew there was something happening inside of him, and he knew it was way, way too soon for the baby to be kicking, but knowing it was there gave him butterflies, and he wondered if that was a sign from his unborn pup or something. 

He would then sigh every time that thought crossed his mind because it was so ridiculous that he would blame it on the hormones. 

He couldn't do this. Surely. He was barely eighteen, unmated and he didn't even know the father that well. The guy would either want to bond him out of stupid alpha pride - which was never going to happen - or want nothing to do with him. He didn't exactly have a lot of money, and he was sure his parents would never speak to him again if they found out he was dropping out of university to become a teen dad. 

But...

He didn't even know. He just couldn't shake this feeling that this was _meant_ to happen. That he was meant to have this baby. It was _his_ baby, after all. And it may not have been planned or with someone he loved but...it was his. 

So, he decided to keep it. 

University would still be there when he was ready to go back. He was a year ahead of everyone else his age anyway, so...why not? Baekhyun was in no way against abortion, and it had crossed his mind a number of times over the past few weeks but...it just wasn't what he wanted. He wanted this baby. And if he had to raise it himself, then he would. 

Fortunately, that wasn't going to be the case, because despite just being kids themselves, Yixing and Junmyeon were fully supportive of him. The three of them knew it would be far from easy, but if that's what Baekhyun wanted, then they couldn't force him to choose any other option.

 

 

_Baekhyun squealed with delight as he cuddled a jar of Nutella to his chest as they left the supermarket. He had been craving this since he woke up._

_"Ugh! I'm going to melt it and-"_

_"You can eat it off of me if you want." Yixing wiggled his eyebrows, plucking the couple of bags of groceries they'd bought from the shopping cart._

_"Ew, no." Baekhyun crinkled his nose up in disgust. "I was gonna drizzle it over the chicken, actually."_

_Yixing tried to suppress a gag, which only made things worse. Before he knew it, he was coughing and spluttering in the car park, stumbling around as he tried to catch his breath. Teriyaki chicken and Nutella? Pregnancy was gross._

_"Xing, look ou-"_

_Baekhyun's warning was too late, Yixing hadn't even registered that he had bumped into someone before glass smashed on the ground around him, some kind of liquid splashing all over his shoes._

_"Oh my god I'm so-"_

_"My...my olives."_

_Yixing's heart dropped as a tiny, very pregnant omega whimpered behind him, eyes welling up as he stared forlornly at the little green balls he craved so badly rolling away from him._

_Fuck._

_"Jesus- I'm sorry. Don't cry. Look, I'll go buy you some more, okay? I'll not be long, please don't cry." He turned to Baekhyun, silently asking him if he'd be alright on his own for a couple of minutes. The younger just rolled his eyes. Of course, he would._

_"Hey, uh, sorry about him. He's just a big clumsy alpha." Baekhyun smiled as Yixing dashed back into the store, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm Baekhyun."_

_"It's fine." The other omega shook his head, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand before laughing bitterly. "I'm Jongdae, apparently I spend my time crying in car parks over olives."_

_Baekhyun's smile grew. He fully understood. The other day he cried over a car advert on tv._

_"How far along are you?"_

_"About four months."_

_" **Four** months?" Baekhyun's jaw dropped. Jesus Christ. Is that what he was going to look like in a months' time? "You're huge."_

_"Thanks." Jongdae scoffed. "They're twins."_

_Baekhyun awwed at the thought. He would love to have twins. Maybe not right now, but in the future some time. He had always found them adorable._

_The two pregnant omegas chatted until Yixing came back. Luckily the weather was fairly nice out, so they didn't have to go anywhere for shelter from either the sun or rain._

_"I'm really sorry. Again." Yixing bowed his head slightly as he passed the shopping bag over to Jongdae. Fortunately, the others tears had dried. If there was one thing that made Yixing's heart wrench, it was crying omegas. Even if they weren't his. "Do you need a lift home?"_

_"Oh, I can just walk it's fi-"_

_"No! Come on," Baekhyun linked his arm with Jongdaes, dragging him over to their car, "we'll take you."_

_Jongdae flushed, even though it was such a tiny display of affection, it still wasn't something he was used to. He actually kind of liked it though._

_He liked Baekhyun too, they had only known each other a matter of minutes, but the elder was so talkative and full of life it was refreshing. Jongdae didn't exactly have many friends, or any friends, for that matter, so talking to someone was just...nice._

_Yixing insisted on helping Jongdae carry his bags up to his apartment, even though he only had two. It was kind of cute, actually. He had never met such a gentlemanly alpha before. The ones he was used to were much, much different._

_"Well, this is me." Jongdae opened his front door, hovering in the doorway at an angle that stopped Yixing from even seeing inside. "Thanks for helping me, I'll take those."_

_"You sure? They're kinda heavy, I can help you inside if you want." Jongdae was barely able to balance his keys, the door and his precious jars of olives on top of his bump. Yixing didn't want to overload him._

_"No!" Jongdae cursed himself for being so abrupt. He didn't mean to, it's just- there was no way Yixing could come in. No way the place could smell like an alpha. "It's fine, really you- You've helped enough. Thanks."_

 

 

Yixing instantly knew there was something going on with Jongdae. He just had this intuition when it came to omegas, even if he wasn't in a relationship or even particularly close to them. He just seemed to know. 

He was glad that Baekhyun stayed friends with Jongdae, the two of them talked about their pregnancies, about life in general. But Jongdae never seemed to give too much away. 

 

 

_"So, you're a law student? Wow." The two of them were sat in Baekhyun's living room having a cup of chamomile tea. Jongdae liked Baekhyun's place, and he liked his boyfriends. He found it a little hard to grasp at first, the fact that Yixing had two omegas. It wasn't completely unheard of, but those kind of people were usually nothing like Yixing. They were spiteful, greedy, thought that they deserved a harem of omegas to wait on them hand and foot, so they could have their pick when they wanted some._

_But Yixing was the complete opposite of that. He had taken in an omega that was pregnant with someone else's pup. He was so kind. And then there was Junmyeon. He had heard of omegas falling for other omegas, but he didn't know anyone else like that. It astounded him how their relationship worked, how they were all equals._

_It was something he'd never have. He was pretty sure of that._

_"Yeah. I'll be taking next year out when this little one comes along, but hopefully I'll be able to go back after." Baekhyun smiled, greeting Junmyeon as he came home from his part time job. "Are you planning on going to uni, or anything?"_

_Jongdae was a few months younger than Baekhyun, meaning he was still seventeen, and presumably still at school, considering Baekhyun graduated a year early._

_"Me?" Jongdae's eyebrows shot up under chocolatey hair. "Oh, no. I- I haven't even graduated high school."_

_"Ah, well, you could always go back and finish once the pups are a bit older." Baekhyun smiled, fingers ghosting over the swell of Jongdae's stomach. He was so much bigger than Baekhyun._

_Jongdae flinched at the contact. He wasn't...used to it. People being so soft with him. But...it was nice, actually. Really nice. He never really allowed himself to stroke his own bump, it scared him. The fact that there was someone in there. The fact that he'd never be able to- Honestly, he tried not to think about it too much._

_"Maybe." He whispered sadly, knowing that would never happen. What was the point, it's not like he was smart enough anyway. What would he study at university? How to get knocked up at seventeen?_

_"Hey, do you two want anything to eat?" Junmyeon called from the kitchen, knowing he'd probably regret asking when Baekhyun would inevitably ask for something disgusting. But, he had to look after his boyfriend and their baby, he guessed, even if it made him a little nauseous._

_"Yes please, Junnie. Can I have a cheese sandwich?" Okay, that sounded like a fairly reasonable request. "With pickles and peanut butter? Oh! And sweet chilli sauce. Thanks, babe."_

_"Okay that actually sounds **really** good." _

_Junmyeon shuddered. He didn't like peanut butter full stop, never mind with...that. Jesus Christ. He definitely wouldn't miss this part of Baekhyun's pregnancy. But, he made the sandwich nonetheless, and a second for Jongdae. He really hoped that if he ever got pregnant he wouldn't want to eat anything like that._

_"So, how are things going? You're in your second trimester now, right?"_

_"Yeah," Jongdae smiled softly, looking down at his bump, "they're kicking and everything now."_

_"I can't wait for mine to start." Baekhyun pouted. He wasn't as far along as Jongdae, but it wouldn't be long until he caught up._

_"You'll not be saying that once they do. Trust me. I barely get any sleep because of them. They won't stay still."_

_"Our pup will probably be the same, if they take after you anyway." Junmyeon scoffed, recalling the amount of times he'd been kicked out of bed by Baekhyun._

_"No! I can't wait to feel my little baby moving around. Like, no one else will ever get to feel that. It's so special, right?"_

_Jongdae's eyes glazed over as Baekhyun grinned at him. He was so in love with his pup and it hadn't even been born yet. Jongdae...Jongdae wished he felt that way._

_But he didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't let himself get too attached._

_"Are you okay?" Junmyeon cocked his head. Baekhyun may be the pregnant one, but he was often considered the mother of the relationship. He had an ability to pick up on the slightest shift in mood._

_"Yeah! Of course, I'm fine." Jongdae plastered on a smile, hoping Junmyeon wouldn't see straight through it. He had these eyes that pierced right into your soul. It made him a little uncomfortable, but part of him wanted Junmyeon to break down his walls._

_"I hope mine isn't early, so you can go into labour before me. I need a first-hand account of how awful it is."_

_"Oh, it's pretty bad." Jongdae laughed, wiping peanut butter from the corner of his mouth. "It fucking kills and mine went on for a good 20 hours last time and-"_

_"You've given birth before?"_

_Jongdae froze._

_What? Had he just- Fuck._

_His heart began to race. He had gotten so comfortable with Baekhyun and Junmyeon he had completely forgotten who he was talking to. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How was he going to talk his way out of that one?_

_"Jongdae? Do you already have a pup?"_

_Jongdae swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "He was put up for adoption." He admitted. Well, lied. It was semi-true, he figured._

_"How long ago was this?" Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't right here. Jongdae wasn't even eighteen, how young was he when he had given birth the first time? And he wasn't exactly stupid, surely, he wouldn't have gotten pregnant again unless he really wanted too. But...Junmyeon wasn't even sure he really wanted to. He didn't seem anywhere near as enthusiastic or attached to the baby as his boyfriend did._

_"Uh..." Jongdae could feel his heart rate rise, along with his body temperature. He couldn't even bring himself to look up, opting instead to stare at his hands as he picked the skin around his fingernails. A nervous habit he picked up as a child and had never quite grown out of. "The start of the year."_

_Why the fuck did he say that? Jesus Christ. He was just digging himself deeper and deeper. There was no way he'd be able to talk his way out of this. They were going to be so angry with him._

_"The start of-." It was September...and Jongdae was six months gone which meant he must have gotten pregnant again within months, maybe even weeks of giving birth. Something bubbled up in Junmyeon's chest. There was definitely more to this._

_"How many litters have you had?"_

_Baekhyun noticed Jongdae physically flinch as Junmyeon asked him the question. He'd heard that tone before - it was worry. Junmyeon had a tendency to come across a little harsh when he was worried, but he could sense the softness in his boyfriends voice under the abruptness._

_"Dae?"_

_Hearing Baekhyun is what caused Jongdae to break down. He wasn't used to anyone caring about him, never mind two people. He didn't know how to react in this situation. He was only ever asked that when he was being paraded around to potential suitors. 'He's really fertile, he's produced a lot of high quality pups in the past.'_

_This was different though. They weren't asking because they saw him as some object, some baby making machine, but because they cared about him. They were genuinely worried about his wellbeing._

_"This is my fourth."_

_Baekhyun's breath froze in his lungs. **Fourth?** But, Jongdae was even younger than he was, how was that possible? When did he have his first? Where were the pups? Why didn't he just use protection? This didn't add up. _

_"Who's making you do this?" Junmyeon had put the pieces together quicker than Baekhyun. The pregnancies, why he seemed so distant, he fact he had never really mentioned friends or family or school or ambitions. He was being forced to breed._

_Jongdae began to shake. Sobs wracking through his body. He had never told anyone about this. The only people he had ever opened up to were others owned by his breeder, and they were just as numb to this was he was. They were in the same situation, so they didn't really care all that much - they had lost the ability to care._

_"Is it your parents?"_

_Jongdae shook his head, whimpering as Baekhyun shuffled closer, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Cuddles were a foreign concept to him, but that didn't mean he didn't like them. He craved them._

_"Dae, you can tell us. We want to help."_

_Jongdae dared to look up at Baekhyun, his eyes were watery and that broke the youngers heart. He didn't want anyone else feeling upset because of him. He should just tell them. If he wasn't going to tell Baekhyun, then he'd never tell anyone, and he'd be stuck in this situation until he got too old to produce pups and then what? He'd probably just be forced into prostitution or something._

_"They...they sold me when I was thirteen."_

_Baekhyun's jaw dropped, turning to Junmyeon. The elder was always his rock in these situations. Not that he'd ever been in this situation before. He had always thought stuff like that was just fiction, made up by mean alphas to scare young omegas. But it was real? How could anyone do that to their own pup?_

_Junmyeon looked less stunned, disgusted and sympathetic, sure, but he had clearly put the pieces together before Baekhyun had._

_"I'm calling the police."_

 

 

Yixing remembered coming home that night to a couple of police cars parked outside of their apartment. His heart sunk, assuming the worst. What if something had happened to Junmyeon or Baekhyun? What if one of them had went missing...or worse? But thankfully the two of them were inside, with a very rattled Jongdae and a few police officers taking notes. 

His blood boiled when he learnt what Jongdae was going through - what he had been going through from such a young age. The idea of anyone doing that to their child, their own flesh and blood, knocked him sick. Their baby wasn't even going to be biologically related to him, wasn't even born yet, and he loved him or her more than anything. 

How could someone do that to Jongdae? It was something he still couldn't wrap his head around. 

The omega ended up staying with them while the police carried out an investigation and began to shut down the organisation that had bought Jongdae and was forcing omegas to breed. He had nowhere else to go, after all. Not exactly like he could go back to his family. 

He spent the majority of his time with Baekhyun, the two pregnant omegas beginning to nest in Baekhyun's room once they were both in their third trimesters. 

Yixing _loved_ that. He loved coming home to such a warm inviting smell as the two of them cuddled on the sofa, curled into one another, protective hands over one another's bumps.Jongdae let his guard down a little, began to let them in a bit more, let them help.

"Appa!"

Yixing chuckled softly as a young girl with pigtails launched herself into their bed, knocking the air out of Baekhyun as she landed on his stomach. 

"Seulgi!" Baekhyun wheezed, repositioning the seven-year-old on the bed between himself and Yixing so her knees weren't digging into his diaphragm. He needed that to breathe. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm excited, Appa!" Seulgi twisted in Baekhyun's arms to shake Jongdae awake. Why were her parents so boring? "Going to Jeje's later! Daddy! Wake up!"

"Hey, baby." Jongdae groaned, head emerging from his hiding place, buried in Yixing's chest, so he could look at his daughter. They would be dropping her off at Yixing's parents in a few hours, where she would stay until their heat was over. It definitely wasn't the right environment for a seven-year-old. "You hungry?"

Seulgi nodded, still prodding at Jongdae's arm in a desperate attempt to get him up. 

"Appa will make you something."

Baekhyun scoffed, sitting up as Jongdae nuzzled back into Yixing's chest. Looked like he was making breakfast. 

"Come on then, princess." Baekhyun scooped Seulgi up, making her giggle as her arms looped around his neck. "We better go wake your sister up too." 

"I love him." Jongdae sighed contentedly, a soft smile on his lips. 

"I know you do, Kitten." Yixing pressed a kiss to chocolatey hair. He loved how Baekhyun and Jongdae's relationship began to blossom into more than just friendship throughout their pregnancies. And he loved how Baekhyun had taken on the role of father to Jongdae's twins, despite everything that had happened. 

 

 

_"Something isn't right." Baekhyun's eyes were teary as he burst into Yixing's room late one Sunday night. "I can't feel him moving."_

 

 

Yixing's arms tightened around Jongdae as he thought back to one of the worst nights of his life. The three of them rushed Baekhyun to hospital, praying to whatever god was listening that their pup would be alright. Baekhyun was over seven months gone, they couldn't lose him now. 

But they did. 

Yixing could still remember how numb he felt when they doctors told them their baby had died in the womb. He could remember everything going silent, apart from this sort of white noise sound blocking everything out, despite the fact he could see Baekhyun crying hysterically on the hospital bed, he could see Junmyeon sobbing, trying to comfort him. But he had no recollection of hearing it. He was totally rooted to the ground, feeling completely helpless because there was nothing he could do to bring their baby back. 

 

 

_"Yixing?"_

_It was Jongdae that helped him snap out of it, arms tentatively snaking around his waist. The younger had no idea what to do in that situation. He wasn't part of their relationship. He was just some omega they had taken in. Some very pregnant omega. Baekhyun had just lost his baby and here he was, with two he didn't even know if he wanted to keep._

_"He needs you."_

_Jongdae was right. He couldn't be selfish here, he had to put Baekhyun first. His boyfriend had just lost the baby he was carrying, the baby he had been so excited for, the baby he dropped out of university for, the baby he loved._

_He and Junmyeon stayed the night, helping Baekhyun through the delivery, comforting him as he got to hold his baby for the first and last time. It was heart-breaking, but Baekhyun insisted on it. Just because he wasn't breathing didn't mean that wasn't his pup._

_This allowed Jongdae to go home and rest. He felt kind of awkward being there anyway. He packed his bags as soon as he got back, intent on leaving, going to a shelter or something. He couldn't live in Baekhyun's apartment, share his bed and rub his pregnancy in Baekhyun's face. That just wasn't fair. Him leaving would probably be for the best._

_But he was so exhausted from the nights events he ended up falling asleep, not waking up until the next day when the mattress dipped beside him. A vaguely familiar scent overcame him. He knew it from somewhere, but it was...different. He couldn't quite place who it was until he cracked an eye open._

_Baekhyun. Baekhyun was laid down next to him._

_Jongdae's heart dropped. Of course he smelled different, he wasn't pregnant anymore. That was when it really sunk in for him. Baekhyun...Baekhyun had lost his baby._

_It was something he could relate to, in a sense, he had already had three babies taken away from him. They were still alive, as far as he was aware, but he'd never see them again. He had carried them for nine months and they had been ripped away from him. It wasn't exactly the same as what Baekhyun had been through, but he could understand the other omegas pain to an extent._

_All he wanted to do was cuddle Baekhyun and tell him everything would be alright, even though he wasn't sure it would be._

_"Are you going somewhere?" Baekhyun's voice was almost monotone, it lacked that vibrancy Jongdae had grown accustomed to and it made his chest tighten._

_"I-" He had actually forgotten about the packed bags that lay in the corner of the room. Why had he fallen asleep? He could have been gone by now and Baekhyun wouldn't have had to deal with seeing him. "I thought it would be better for you if I wasn't here."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm-" Jongdae looked down at his bump, not wanting to say the word, scared it would trigger something. "I just didn't want to be...a reminder."_

_Baekhyun's breath was shallow as he tried not to burst out in tears again. He missed his baby already. He missed pressing his bump up against Jongdae's and giggling as his pup kicked at Jongdae's twins. He missed Yixing resting his head on his chest and singling softly to their unborn baby while Junmyeon massaged his shoulders. He missed trying to cuddle with the other pregnant omega before eventually giving up because their bumps got in the way. He...he missed everything about being pregnant already. He missed his baby._

_But the last thing he wanted was Jongdae to leave. He couldn't do this without him._

_"Please don't go."_

_Jongdaes heart broke as Baekhyun's voice cracked. Maybe he was being selfish. Maybe he was only leaving because he didn't want to be around this, not because he thought it would be better for Baekhyun._

_"A-are you sure?"_

_"Yeah." Baekhyun said that without any hesitation because there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Jongdae to stay. He couldn't see him out on the streets, he was pretty much his best friend. Maybe more. "I want to...help."_

_"You mean-?" Jongdae gasped as Baekhyun placed his hand over his bump, the pink-haired boy giggling softly despite the tears welling up in his eyes as one of the twins kicked. He was pretty sure they knew it was Baekhyun._

_"I'm not letting you do this alone, Jongdae." Baekhyun inched closer, face only centimetres from the younger. "I want to help you with these pups."_

_Jongdae felt something ripple in his stomach, fluttering up to his chest. And he knew it wasn't just gas from the twins. It was...it was- He didn't actually know what it was, but he had never felt it before. Maybe...nah, that was stupid. It couldn't be love. That would never happen to someone like him._

_But then something happened. Something he usually didn't like because it was forced upon him, something he would usually writhe and almost break his neck craning it to get away from. But this was...different. Baekhyun's lips weren't forceful, he wasn't being pinned down. It was gentle, soft lips grazing against his, silently asking permission to kiss him._

_So, he leaned into it, head tilting slightly to give Baekhyun room to move. His whole body tingled - from something so pure and subtle as a kiss. But he had never been kissed like that before. Ever._

_Maybe- Maybe he was in-_

_"I love you."_

_Jongdae's head was spinning. Surely, he couldn't have heard that properly. Baekhyun didn't love him. He loved Yixing and Junmyeon, what the hell could he possibly see in Jongdae? Someone who had been used since he was a kid, someone who had been taken advantage of by god knows how many alphas as they desperately tried to breed him._

_"And I want to raise these babies with you...if that's okay."_

_Jongdae's eyes began to well up. This was so surreal. No one had ever wanted him, not even his parents. People just wanted to own him, to use him. Why would Baekhyun want anything to do with him? It just didn't make sense. Maybe he was just overly emotional from losing his baby. He probably didn't actually mean it; his head must be all over the place._

_"Dae?"_

_"Wh-what if I'm not allowed to keep them?" Despite knowing the police were involved and that they were working to bring the breeding circle he came from down, Jongdae still hadn't allowed himself to get his hopes up. What if they tracked him down and took his babies away? They had already been paid for. What if whoever had bought them came to claim them? What if social services wouldn't let him keep them, because of his past? Because he was just a kid with no prospects or alpha? He couldn't lose any more pups, especially not after what had just happened to Baekhyun._

_"That's not going to happen." Baekhyun took Jongdae's face in his hands, thumbing away any stray tears. "I won't let it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate me omg
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	4. Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I feel like I haven't updated this for so long :((  
> So this is Jongin's story!! It's not quite as traumatic as Jongdae's so don't worry. I even threw a little smut in there too so enjoy!!

Jongin loved mornings. Everything just seemed so much fresher before noon.  

He smiled to himself as he got up, trying his hardest not to wake Chanyeol who was curled into the smallest ball beside him, despite his unnaturally long limbs. Cute. 

"Morning, gorgeous."

Jongin's heart soared as he noticed Yixing was watching him, stretching his back out before settling down where Junmyeon and Baekhyun had been sleeping before to lean in and press a kiss to his mate's lips. 

"Morning, alpha."

A low hum rumbled through Jongin's throat as Yixing's fingers ghosted over the bite mark on the junction of his neck and collarbones. All of his omegas looked amazing with their marks - the marks he gave them so everyone knew they belonged to Yixing - but Jongin's took his breath away. His neck was long and slender, sunkissed skin created a pale, almost opalescent scar, and unless he was wearing a turtle neck it would always just peek out of the shirt he was wearing. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for doing such a good job on him. 

Yixing bit down on his bottom lip as Jongin's eyes fluttered shut, lips parting to let a soft gasp escape. Well, that went straight to his cock. 

Despite the fact his omegas were all very in sync, Jongin's heat always came first. Sometimes only by an hour or so, but he was always first. Baekhyun would joke that it was because he was desperate to sit on Yixing's dick before anyone else. 

But Jongin was close, he could smell it, he could feel the heat beginning to radiate off of Jongin's skin, and it was starting to get to him. 

"You're getting me hard already." Yixing chuckled, finger absentmindedly playing with the collar of Jongin's pyjama top. 

The younger's eyes widened, flickering over to Jongdae who had fell back asleep on top of Yixing now he knew Baekhyun was taking care of the kids, skin flushing. 

"Oh!" Jongin pulled back, sitting up straight to put a distance between him and Yixing. "I'm sorry!"

Yixings lips spread into a dimpled grin. Jongin had always been fairly shy, it was understandable really, and although he had opened up over the years, he still often found it difficult to believe anyone would ever be attracted to him, never mind in love with him. 

 

_"Yixing!"_

_The dark haired boy snapped out of his trance, turning to his boyfriend with a slight blush on his face. Had he been staring again?_

_"You were staring again." Junmyeon smirked, confirming his suspicions. Great. "Why don't you go talk to him?"_

_Yixing shifted uncomfortably, turning a page in his text book. He was meant to be studying with his boyfriends, not creeping on cute boys._

_"That's weird."_

_"What's weird about it?" Baekhyun took a sip of his drink. Teasing Yixing was way more exciting than this boring familial law case he had to read over._

_Going back to university had been the hardest thing he had ever done after losing his baby. He had taken the whole year out, which was what he had planned on doing anyway for his maternity leave. He just couldn't face going back when he should have been spending that time bonding with his newborn pup._

_Thankfully, he had three boyfriends to help him through it, and two gorgeous little baby girls to look after._

_Seulgi and Seungwan were his everything. They may not be his biologically, and nothing could ever replace the hole in his life left by the death of his son, but they helped him to heal. They were the most precious things in his life. He loved his boyfriends, so, so much, but he'd do anything for his daughters._  

_"It just is. I already have three boyfriends, and we have the kids." Yixing sighed, thinking about his perfect little family. Junmyeon; the love of his life and his rock, Baekhyun; his little ray of light, trying his best to focus on his future no matter what he'd been through and Jongdae; his sassy little kitten who had been to hell and back and had never been happier now he finally had people that loved him, and two precious little girls to dote on._

_"I shouldn't even be looking at anyone else." Yixing had began to wonder whether maybe he wasn't a hopeless romantic after all, maybe he was just greedy. Who needed three omegas and was still looking for more? He definitely didn't want to be seen as one of those possessive alphas that was all take, take, take. He loved Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae more than anything, he wasn't just using them, but it felt cruel to be looking at other people. He didn't want any of them to think that they weren't enough for him._

_Junmyeon smiled affectionately. He had never met anyone like Yixing before. He found it adorable how much love the elder had in his heart. He had never expected to end up here when they first got together. He imagined it to be the two of them forever. Just him and Yixing. But this...this was so much better. He had Baekhyun, who he was head over heels in love with, and Jongdae who he absolutely adored. Plus, he had these two adorable little babies to cuddle with and buy clothes for without having to go through a pregnancy and miss out on his education himself._

_Oddly enough, he didn't even find it that weird. He never had, to be honest. The fact that Yixing still seemed to develop crushes on other people didn't seem to bother him at all. He found it kind of adorable, actually. It was like he loved watching Yixing fall in love._

_"Well, maybe you could have four boyfriends." Junmyeon smirked, eyes flickering over to the guy that had caught Yixing's attention. He was pretty cute; golden skin and pouty lips, a little taller than Yixing usually went for, but cute nonetheless. "What's the harm in talking to him?"_

_Yixing let his gaze wander back over to the boy across the other side of the library, chewing on the end of his pen, completely unaware of the three sets of eyes focused on him._

_"It just- The twin's have only just turned one, I don't think Jongdae needs the stress of another person getting involved and-"_

_Baekhyun scoffed, Yixing could be such a pussy sometimes. He stood up, chair scraping against the wood as he made his way over to the boy they'd been staring at, ignoring Yixing's hissed call of his name._

_If Yixing wasn't going to do something about this little crush, then he'd have to._

_He took the empty seat next to the boy, who looked up through his fringe at the newcomer, who was smiling a little unsettlingly at him. What the fuck? Please say this wasn't an alpha and he had started early._

_"Hi," the boy grinned even wider - if that was at all possible - sticking his hand out as a greeting, "My names Baekhyun. What's yours?"_

_He quirked an eyebrow, looking the boy up and down. He had silvery-blonde hair and sparkly eyes, but he still didn't feel entirely comfortable._

_"Jongin..." He took Baekhyun's hand, albeit a little wearily. Why was this guy even talking to him? People didn't really talk to him._

_"Nice to meet you, Jongin!"_

_Jongin felt his skin heat up a little. He'd never met anyone so vibrant before, but he could sense a hint of sadness in Baekhyun's dark eyes, despite the fact they were mere crescents from smiling so much. This guy was really...nice._

_"Are you single?"_

 

 

"I'm gonna go help Baekhyun make the kids' breakfast." Jongin leaned in to press one last kiss to Yixing's lips, not wanting to get his mate too riled up - not yet, anyway. 

Jongin actually quite enjoyed his heats - now, anyway. Now he had people he felt comfortable with, people he knew would never judge him. He didn't even mind being naked in front of them anymore, sighing contently as someone wrapped an arm around his sweat-soaked body, pressing a kiss to the name of his neck before he passed out from sex-induced exhaustion. If someone had told eighteen-year-old Jongin that he'd be in this situation, he never would have believed them. 

"Nini!"

"Hey, cupcake." Jongin beamed, scooping Seungwan up in his arms as she ran over to him. "Are you having something yummy?"

"Yeah! Appa's making waffles! I want lots of cream and sprinkles on mine!"

"I want strawberries and chocolate!" Seulgi piped up from across the kitchen, getting under Baekhyun's feet and almost tripping him up as he tried to get all the ingredients together. 

"I've already told you we don't have any, you'll just have to have chocolate."

"But Appa!" Seulgi pouted, arms folding across her chest in a huff. "I want strawberries!"

"I could go out and get some." Jongin suggested, settling Seungwan back down in her seat that the table. 

"No." Baekhyun's reply was abrupt. Junmyeon had already went out and he hadn't even started giving off heat pheromones. There was no way he was letting Jongin go out. God knows what would happen to him. "Not smelling like that."

Jongin rolled his eyes. Everyone made out like Junmyeon was the 'mother' of the family - but it was definitely Baekhyun. 

He hated that his heat started earlier than anyone else's, it made him feel like some kind of invalid. Especially considering  _why_  his started first. Stupid biology. 

But, he figured having someone looking out for him was better than no one at all. He had learned from his first year of university just how cut throat alphas could be when they got a sniff of an omega in heat. 

 

 

_Jongin whimpered as his back hit brick, as strong hands gripped at his chest, keeping him in place, hair on the back of his neck standing on end as a snarling rumbled above him._

_Why had he been so stupid? He knew he was going into heat but he still came out. He just wanted to have fun, to let off some steam, to forget about everything that was going on._

_But this was going to make everything so much worse. He already hated everything about himself, about his body, and now it was betraying him; oozing pheromones, dripping, screaming out to be fucked even thought he was physically screaming for the alpha to stop and leave him alone._

_He should have known the guy would never listen. Alphas take what they what. He knew that._

_Jongin screwed his eyes shut, hoping he'd just be able to zone out, detach himself from the situation and pretend this wasn't happening._

_He called out as teeth sunk into his neck. Tears spilled over his eyelashes at the uncofmratible wetness in his boxers because he hated this but his body didn't. Bile rose up in his throat as hands made their way under his shirt. He hated that - people touching his chest. It knocked him sick. In fact, he was pretty sure he was about to throw u-_

_"Hey!"_

_Jongin shrunk in on himself as the alpha pulled away, distracted by the interruption. He wanted to run but he was frozen._

_"Get away from him."_

_Jongin trembled as the scent of another alpha overtook him. What was happening? Was this new alpha challenging the other guy? Were they going to fight over him? What if they...teamed up? Jongin swallowed thickly. How the fuck did he end up here?_

_He winced as the first alpha lunged at this new guy, crouching down on the ground, hands clamped over his ears so he couldn't hear what was going on. Eyes screwed shut so he couldn't see. Fighting had always made him uncomfortable. It brought back far too many memories of home, before he managed to move away for university._

_He wished he could just run while the two of them were distracted, but his body just wasn't cooperating. He had been reduced to a trembling, weeping mess on the floor, too scared to move, but even more scared of what would happen if he didn't._

_He didn't even dare to look up, wincing every time another blow was landed, at every grunt that came from the two alpha as they fought over him. Over his virginity._

_Then everything seemed to go silent. Every hair on his body stood on edge as he sensed someone approaching him. What was going on? Had one of the alphas won? Was he coming to claim his prize? Why hadn't he just ran away before?_

_"Hey," Jongin flinched as a large hand was placed on his arm, "you're okay, he's gone."_

_This was the other alpha, he smelled different. Kind of...soft? Just like his voice. Why was he being so nice? Jongin was in heat, wasn't that meant to send alphas feral? Why wasn't he pinned back to the wall right now?_

_He dared to open his eyes, dared to come out from where he was hiding behind his hands. He had to blink a few times to clear away the tears before a dark haired alpha he recognised came into view._

_"Jongin?"_

_"Yixing?"_

_Jongins heart leapt. Oh, thank god._

_He and Baekhyun has become good friends over the past couple of months, and in the process he had met the elder's boyfriend's. His alpha, the other omegas. He had even met Jongdae and Baekhyun's kids._

_He found it all a bit weird, but ultimately he found it really sweet, the fact that they were all so understanding of each other. He had never even had one person to love him, let alone three. It blew his mind._

_"I didn't even realise it was you, I just-" Yixing had a tendency to jump into action whenever he saw an omega being taken advantage of, especially during their heats. It knocked him sick the way some alphas just thought they would take what they wanted. "Are you okay?"_

_Jongin nodded, unable to stop himself breaking out into a teary smile. "Thanks to you."_

_Yixing couldn't help but blush a little. Jongin was so fucking cute._

_"Come on," he held a hand out to help the younger up, "let me take you home."_

_"Oh- Uh-" Jongin wasn't quite sure what came over him next, he was never usually this bold, but part of him just didn't want to be alone right now. "It's...It's really far could I- If it's not too much trouble- Could I come back to yours?"_

_Yixing blinked a couple of times. He hadn't expected that. Jongin had just been attacked, he figured the younger would have wanted to be in the safety of his own home. But maybe having an alpha around that was already mated, an alpha he trusted, would make him feel more safe._

_"Yeah, sure."_

 

 

Jongin laughed softly to himself as Baekhyun passed him a cup of coffee. The girls were tearing into their waffles, as if they hadn't been fed for weeks. They were so adorable. 

"I've been thinking about talking to Yixing about..." He felt a little weird talking to Baekhyun about this, but part of him felt like he had to clear it with the elder before even approaching the subject with their alpha. "About maybe having our own."

Baekhyuns eyes lit up, squeaking in delight as he tried to swallow his mouthful of coffee. 

"You wanna get pregnant?" None of them had even considered getting pregnant since Jongdae, choosing to focus on their careers instead. But maybe now was the right time. 

"Yeah..." Jongin didn't know why he felt so awkward talking about this. "I just wanted to like, see if you were okay with that."

Jongin hadn't been around when Baekhyun lost his baby, but he knew it affected the blonde even to this day. He didn't want to trigger anything, the twins still needed their Appa. 

"Oh, god, don't worry about me. I-I've actually been thinking about it myself. I think I'm ready to try again."

Jongin breathed out a 'wow', he honestly never thought Baekhyun would want to go through another pregnancy. 

"Hey, maybe we can get pregnant at the same time." Baekhyun nudged the dark haired boy. "Go baby clothes shopping together and shit."

Jongin smiled. That would be cute. And it would be nice to have someone to go through it with. There were a lot of aspects of pregnancy that absolutely terrified him. Sure, Baekhyun and Jongdae would be able to give him advice, but having someone else in the house with morning sickness and a bad back would make him feel a little more at ease.

"At least you won't have to get a cesarean."

Jongin scoffed. 

"I honestly don't know what's worse."  

  

_"Mmmph- Yixing!" Jongin gasped out as Yixing sucked on his neck._

_This wasn't meant to happen. Or, at least, he didn't plan on this happening. He thought he would be able to get through the night, sleep off the trauma of almost being sexually assaulted and make it home the next morning before his heat really kicked in. But his body had other ideas. It always fucking did._

_So that's how he found himself in Yixing's bed, underneath the alpha, furiously rutting against the thigh that was pressed between his legs because he was so fucking wet and after the night he had he needed some form of affection, the type he couldn't get with a silicone toy._

_Plus, using someone else's vibrators seemed weirder than sleeping with someone else's boyfriend, somehow._

_Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae didn't seem to mind that much. Jongin wasn't quite sure he understood their relationship, but that was the last thing on his mind right now because Yixing was reaching down to palm him over his jeans and holy fuck that felt so good but-_

_"Wait." Jongin breathed out, causing Yixing to retract his hand. It took all of his willpower not to whimper._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah- It's just-" Jongin flushed. This was so fucking embarrassing. "I need to tell you something...well, a couple of somethings. I- Uh- Well-"_

_"Jongin." Yixing tried to calm the boy down, fingers stroking through chocolate hair. It was adorable how flustered he got. "You can tell me anything."_

_"Okay, well...first of all, I've never done...this before."_

_"Done what?"_

_"Like...had sex. With someone."_

_"Oh." Yixing actually wasn't too shocked, Jongin always looked kind of uncomfortable when they talked about sex around him. "That's okay, I'll be gentle."_

_"Thanks." Jongin felt his face heat up even more. He wasn't sure how that was possible because you could probably fry an egg on his cheek right about now, but somehow his face managed to get even redder._

_"The other thing is...uhm. God I really should have told you this before we even started...this. Please don't hate me and I get if you're disgusted or whatever and you want me to go home and I'm so sorry for getting you hard and-"_

_"Jongin." Yixing was starting to worry as Jongin's eyes teared up. What could he possibly be talking about? What could get him this upset? "Baby, just tell me."_

_"I'm transgender!"_

_Jongin's breath hitched. Had he really just blurted that out? Jesus fucking Christ. Well, it was out there now. Yixing would probably kick him out, dripping wet, because of his stupid disgusting body. Great._

_Yixing nodded, trying to process this new information. So, Jongin was born with a female body. Okay. "I mean...I don't know, well, anything about, uh, vaginas." Yixing laughed awkwardly, he wasn't even sure if that was the right word to use when it came to trans guys. Did that freak Jongin out? Jesus. He really needed to brush up on his lingo. "But I'll try my best."_

_"R-Really?" Jongin hasn't even realised he'd stopped breathing for a good twenty seconds, preparing himself for the worst. "You...you don't hate me?"_

_"Why would I hate you? Its not your fault you were born in the wrong body."_

_"But you don't like...you know."_

_"Jongin. You're a boy. I like boys. Especially if they're as cute as you are. That doesn't make a difference to me. Yeah, it's new to me, but it doesn't make me like you any less."_

_Jongin knew he must be the most unattractive shade of red by now, but he honestly couldn't seem to stop blushing. Yixing was so understanding, he didn't even flinch when Jongin told him the truth. He still wanted to help, he still wanted...Jongin._

_"You...you like me?"_

_"Yeah." Yixing laughed softly. "I guess my flirting techniques weren't as obvious as I thought they were. I like you a lot."_

_"Like...you wanna be my boyfriend 'like' me?"_

_"Only if you wanna be my boyfriend too."_

_"Y-yeah." Jongin didn't even think before speaking. Didn't have to. This was right. He just knew it was. Yixing was the alpha for him. He had seen his relationship with the others - seen how he treated them. Like humans, not just a trio of omegas he could use to get off. He loved them. All of them. Maybe...maybe he could love Jongin too. "I do."_

_Yixing broke out into a dimpled smile. Was this really happening? He knew not to jump to conclusions, especially not while Jongin was in heat. His hormones were all over the place, this really wasn't the time to get into a relationship._

_"We'll talk about this properly in a couple of days, okay?"_

_Jongin nodded. Yixing was so fucking considerate._

_"Because right now I'm going to make you feel so, so good, baby."_

_"Ohmygod." Jongin's words all came out in one rushed gasp as Yixing's hand slipped into his jeans. No one had ever touched him down there before. He had never felt comfortable enough to let anyone touch him down there before. He didn't even feel comfortable touching himself, because everything about his body made him feel nauseous._

_But Yixing...Yixing didn't care about all of that. He had made Jongin feel completely at ease and hadn't treated him any differently now he knew, if the chants of 'good boy' were anything to go by as Yixing fingered him._

_"Fuck. More-" Jongin managed to breathe out between fevered kisses, hips rolling against Yixing's hand, desperate to get off. His whole body felt like it was on fire and as much as he loved the feeling of Yixing's fingers fucking into him, as much as the palm of the elders hand rubbing against that overly sensitive spot was driving him crazy, he needed more. He needed to be filled. "Alpha, please."_

_"Please what?" Yixing smirked, sitting back on his heels. Jongin looked so perfect sprawled out in the bed in front of him, whimpering softly, trying to catch his breath as Yixing's fingers barely moved inside of him._

_"Please-" Jongin's voice was was barely more than a choked sob. He was so fucking desperate, rocking his hips against Yixing's hand as he tried to increase the friction._

_"Come on, baby boy, say it for me." Yixing's free hand squeezed at Jongin's thigh before travelling north, fingernails skimming over Jongin's taught stomached, toying with the hem of his t-shirt, tugging-_

_Until Jongin's hand clamped down on top of it._

_"C-Can I keep it on?" Yixing fingering him was one thing, but he honestly wasn't sure he could cope with the elder seeing everything. Not quite yet. His body was screaming out to be touched, to be kissed and sucked on. But...he just couldn't. He could barely even look at himself in the mirror while binding, there was no way he could handle someone else's eyes on his chest._

_"Of course." Yixings features softened as he retracted his hand, leaning back in to press a kiss to Jongin's forehead. "Whatever makes you comfortable."_

_"Thank you." Jongin whispered, tilting his head to catch Yixing's lips in his own, arms wrapping around the back of the elders neck to draw him in closer. He couldn't wait much longer. Every nerve in his body was screaming out for Yixing._

_Jongin moaned unabashedly as Yixing picked the pace of his fingers back up. He rocked his hips in tandem, desperate for more. God. He just wanted Yixing so bad._

_"You never said it aloud, baby." Yixing practically growled into Jongin's ear, sending a shiver down the youngers spine. "Let me hear you."_

_"Alpha." The boy whined. He wished Yixing would just stick it in him, dirty talk wasn't exactly his speciality. But he didn't have time to feel embarrassed now. He needed to come. "Put your cock in me. Fuck me. Fill me up. Ah- Knot me. Please. I need you so bad just fuck me, already!"_

_Yixing smirked. That was exactly the reaction he had been looking for. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd woken up rock hard after dreaming about Jongin begging for his cock._

_"Anything for you, baby boy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	5. Minseok & Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for forgetting about this fic omg i have so many things going on at once and i moved to a new country and i,,,i legit forgot abt it sorry!!!  
> this chapter is a little different in the sense that minseok and sehun's story is combined and also will be told over more than one chapter - so this is the first one  
> i hope u like it and sorry again!!

Sehunstirred as laughter rang from downstairs. Why did Jongdae think it was a good idea to let Baekhyun make the kids breakfast? Now they'd be hyper all day. 

He wasn't quite ready to get up yet, arms tightening around Minseok as he nuzzled into the elders neck. He loved the way Minseok smelled; sugary sweet. It was a little too much for some people, but he absolutely loved it. It felt like home. 

He let himself drift back off as everyone else began to wake up around him. As long as Minseok was still asleep he'd stay here. 

He and Minseok had always been together, pretty much. Way before they even met Yixing. They grew up in the same neighbourhood after they moved there when he was four years old, following Sehun's fathers promotion.

His parents were strict, an alpha power couple, both high up in their respective fields - his mother a trauma surgeon and his father some kind of politician. He honestly didn't know what, politics had never been something had understood nor had an interest in. It was boring. 

But his father was determined Sehun was going to follow in their footsteps. He was going to be an alpha and be the CEO of some company or a well-respected lawyer or something. That was Sehun's only option. To be a strong, powerful and charismatic alpha. 

Unfortunately he was far from that, and it didn't take long for his parents to begin to resent him. Their only child was shy, retiring and extremely anxious. He avoided most social occasions and didn't really have any friends. He was a push over, let people bully and walk all over him. The very opposite of what his parents wanted in a child.  

It wasn't that Sehun didn't want friends, that back then he didn't want to be everything his parents expected of him, to make them proud. But he just didn't know how to act that way. He would sit at his living room window, watching the other kids from the neighbourhood laughing and playing together. He wanted to run out and join in, but every time he psyched himself up to do so, he would freeze - his body paralysed with fear. 

 

 

_"Hey!"_

_Sehun tensed up, nervously plucking blades of grass from his front lawn one by one as someone approached him. He didn't dare look up._

_"Are you new?"_

_Sehun nodded his head in response, eyes still locked on the blade in his hand, the one he was now shredding into tiny pieces. His mother was probably going to shout at him again for staining his clothes with chlorophyll._

_"I'm Minseok." The person sat on the grass in front of him, head ducking down so Sehun could see his face. He was older. A lot older. And his eyes were kinda weird, but Sehun liked them nonetheless. "Nice to meet you."_

 

 

And that was that. They had been friends ever since. Minseok managed to coax Sehun out of his shell a little, helped him to open up and make more friends. He almost became someone Sehun looked up to. He was popular, got along with just about everyone and was always being invited to loads of birthday parties. That's why Sehun could never understand why Minseok was even friends with him. 

"I should probably get up too." Yixing groaned through a stretch. It was just the three of them left in bed now, everyone having headed downstairs for breakfast and he figured he should really follow suit. He was meant to be looking after them, after all, and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the twins before they left. "Will you two be okay?"

Sehun nodded, arms tightening around Minseok. 

"I'll stay here until he wakes up, then I'll make sure he gets some food."

Yixing smiled, fingers carding through Minseok's hair as the elder slept. If there was one thing Minseok hated it was having to wake up early. And the only thing he hated more than that was waking up alone. He would have loved to have stayed with his boyfriend, but duty called, he had a whole pack of other omegas and kids to look after downstairs. 

"Good boy." He leaned across to press a soft kiss to Sehun's forehead, making the younger blush. Stupid praise kink. 

Sehun let himself drift back off to the steady sound of Minseok's breathing. He loved this - when it was just the two of them. Don't get him wrong, it's not that he didn't love all of the members of him family too. Sure, they could be loud and annoying, and he and Kyungsoo rarely agreed on anything, but he loved them anyway. It's just...well, he kind of loved Minseok the most. 

They had been through so much together it was difficult not to hold him in high regard. Minseok had always been there for him when no one else had. 

 

 

_"Why do you let them push you around like that?"_

_Sehun shrugged, picking at his rice. He wasn't even hungry. "It's just easier that way."_

_Minseok sighed before pushing up from the table, chair scraping across the wooden floor of their primary school cafeteria. If Sehun wasn't going to do anything about this, then he would._

_"Minseok where-"_

_Sehun watched in disbelief as Minseok strode across the room to the group of boys that had been making Sehun's life hell. They were a year older than him, making them five years older than Sehun. How disgusting was that? Picking on a five year old. Minseok was sick of it. He was sick of seeing Sehun sitting alone or crying._

_So he took matters into his own hands, pushing who he considered the ringleader out of his chair and onto the floor before laying into him. He knew it was risky, he was outnumbered and no doubt he would get into trouble, but not a single one of the bully's friends jumped in. He figured that was why they targeted Sehun instead of picking on someone their own size._

 

 

Minseok left the next year to begin high school, and Sehun had never felt so alone. It's not that he still had no friends whatsoever, but Minseok was his  _best_  friend. He was counting down the days til he could start high school too, til he and Minseok could be back together. 

 

 

_"High school is really boring. It's all work, work, work." Minseok sighed, eyes fluttering shut as sunlight beamed down on the two of them. Lying in Minseok's back garden doing absolutely nothing had always been one of their favourite pastimes._

_"I still can't wait." Sehun was ten now, just a year left and he'd be back at school with Minseok. He didn't care if the lessons were going to drag or if he'd have a load of homework. Minseok had already had those classes so he could help him, just like he used to. "I just want us to be together again."_

 

 

But things didn't go quite that smoothly. 

High school definitely wasn't the place of Sehun's dreams. And Minseok wasn't the boy he remembered. 

They barely spoke, never ate together and the most he would get from the elder was a half-hearted smile as they passed each other in the corridors. Sehun could kind of understand it. Minseok was fifteen, he was on the football team, had a pretty big group of friends and even a girlfriend. He probably didn't want to be seen hanging around with some eleven year old kid. 

Or at least he would be able to understand it if Minseok still hung around with him in their neighbourhood. But he seemed to cut off all contact and Sehun had no idea why.

 

 

_"Hey, is Minseok in?" Sehun smiled as the door to the elder's house opened, his mother behind it._

_"Oh, he's...he's busy, sorry."_

_"Oh." Sehun's eyebrows furrowed. He had come over because he could see Minseok's bedroom from his window, and the other boy looked far from busy. He was just playing video games. Surely they could be doing that together. "Well, can you ask him to answer my texts? There's something I need his help with in-"_

_"I don't think that's a good idea, Sehun. Go home."_

 

 

Sehun still flinched when he thought about that door slamming in his face. He thought that was it between him and Minseok. That the age gap really was too big - and maybe it was at that age. There's a big difference in maturity between an eleven and a fifteen year old. But Sehun considered himself pretty mature, and if Minseok couldn't even tell him to his face that he didn't want to hang out anymore, and has to get his mother to do it for him, he considered that pretty immature, so he figured they were on about the same plane. 

But age was the only thing he could think of, and whenever he would try to talk to Minseok, the elder would straight up ignore him, practically run from him. 

Minseok ended up changing schools not long after and the two of them were separated for years. Until the day Sehun's world came crashing down around him. 

 

 

_"You have a doctor's appointment, get ready."_

_Sehun did as he was told, just like he always did, getting dressed and jumping in the car. He had no idea why he was going to the doctors. He didn't have a cough or anything, so he figured it was just some sort of routine check-up. But the tension in the car was unmistakable. Something wasn't right. His parents weren't speaking, weren't even talking to one another. His father's knuckles were white as they gripped onto the steering wheel. His mother's posture poker straight, as if she was trying to put on a front._

_Something definitely wasn't right here._

_He fidgeted in the Doctor's office, not really knowing what to do with himself or where to look as his parents talked to a man in a long white coat. They kept looking over at him, then at his test results, then back at each other. He didn't even know what he was being tested for, but they took some blood and this other liquid from his neck that smelled kinda sweet. Maybe he was seriously sick or something. God, he hoped not._

_"Are you going to tell him or am I?" He heard his father whisper, not quite quiet enough._

_"Doctor Min, could you please tell him? I'm...I'm not sure I can say it aloud."_

_The doctor cleared his throat, nodding as he approached Sehun. The boy's heart was racing. This was it. He had cancer. What type did he have? Leukaemia? Brain? Skin? Oh god that was all too much. He was way too young for this. He was going to get so sick and lose his hair and probably die and he'd never-_

_"We've ran some tests, and I'm very sorry, but you're an omega."_

_A what?_

_Sehun's jaw dropped. That...that was it? He's an omega? Well thank fuck for that because he was preparing himself for only having a few months left to live. Jesus Christ. He let out a deep breath he had been holding in, hand resting over his rapidly beating heart in an attempt to slow it down. He hadn't even realised he'd hit maturity. Though...people's eyes has been lingering on him a little longer than usual recently. He thought it was because of his freshly dyed hair, but apparently not._

_Wait..._

_Why was he sorry?_

_Oh, right. His parents._

_Fuck._

_All the colour drained from Sehun's face as he realised what that meant. He was an omega? But he couldn't be. His parents were both alphas. They had raised him to be an alpha. They were expecting him to be an alpha. But he wasn't. He was an omega. Of all the things he could have been. Fuck._

_They looked so...not even angry, just disappointed, ashamed even. Their only son. A mere omega. Pathetic._

_No one spoke on the ride home. No one spoke at dinner. No one spoke until Sehun was half way up the stairs, on his way to bed._

_"Sehun. We need to talk."_

_Fuck. That low rumbling in his father's voice was never a good sign. He followed the man to his office, sitting down on one side of the desk - his parents on the other. He wondered if all family meetings were this stale and formal._

_"We think it's time that you moved on."_

_Sehun cocked his head. Moved on? What the fuck did- Wait. Were they kicking him out?_

_"Are you kicking me out?"_

_His parent's expressions remained stoic._

_Oh god, they were really kicking him out because he was an omega._

_"We feel like you'll never be able to live up to the Oh name. We've done everything in our power for you to be a strong, successful alpha, and you've failed."_

_Sehun's breath hitched. Failed? He paid attention in biology and he was pretty sure this wasn't something someone could choose or even influence. He was born an omega; it just hadn't come to light until now._

_"Since you'll never live up to our expectations we've formulated a new plan for you."_

_His father slid a photograph of a middle aged man across his desk._

_"An associate of mine has been looking for a mate. It's going to be you."_

_"Wh-"_

_"You're never going to amount to anything in life, the least you can do is bare him an alpha son to follow in his footsteps."_

_What- What the fuck? Was Sehun hearing this right? We're his parents trying to pimp him out? To this old guy?_

_"I'm thirteen!"_

_"And nearly fully fertile. It's the best time for you to carry pups."_

_Sehun's eyes welled up. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Part of him wished he was terminally ill. Maybe then his parents would show some form of affection towards him._

_"I'm your son."_

_"Not anymore." His father growled, causing Sehun to hiccup, tears rolling down his face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. His parents didn't seriously expect him to mate with this guy four times his age, did they? He had never even had his first kiss. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to be given away._

_"Pathetic." He heard his father scoff as he tried his hardest to stop crying. He wanted to. He really wanted to. He wanted to prove that he could be strong and everything they wanted despite his status, but how could they expect him to stop crying after **that?** They were fucking selling him. _

_He had to get out._

_He ran down the stairs and out of the door, forgetting his jacket. That was the last thing on his mind._

_But as soon as he stepped out into the brisk spring air, he realised he had nowhere to go. None of his friends lived around here, and all of his family lived in other regions. To be fair, they'd probably side with his parents. But he couldn't go back in. He couldn't see them again. He couldn't go with that man._

_He shivered, arms wrapping around himself as his eyes settled on a house across the road._

_Minseok._

 

 

Minseok wriggled around on the bed a little. It felt...empty. He could have sworn they all fell asleep in here last night. He remembered being surrounded by limbs and feeling so warm and loved he drifted off with a smile on his face. 

He cracked an eye open only to find a mound of forgotten blankets. Where had everyone gone? His heart began to race. Had they left him? 

He sat up, eyes flitting around the room until he heard a soft groan next to him. 

Sehun. 

Of course Sehun was there. Sehun would never leave him. 

Minseok smiled to himself, snuggling into Sehun's chest. He didn't really fancy getting out of bed yet, anyway. He was much too cosy and Sehun gave the best cuddles. 

The time they had spent apart were the worst few years of his life. Part of him told himself it was for the best. It was weird to be hanging out with someone so young, but Sehun was his best friend, the age difference didn't matter that much to him. 

Until people started to comment on their relationship. They would accuse Minseok of something he definitely wasn't. They were friends and that was all. Sehun was just a kid; he was a teenager, practically an adult. He had to be the responsible one and cut things off. 

It had absolutely killed him, but he just couldn't be around Sehun anymore. Especially not after the offer the younger's family made him. 

Minseok sighed to himself, pushing the thought out of his mind. That was all over now. He wasn't in that godawful suburb anymore. He had Sehun and Yixing and Jongdae and the rest of the omegas and that's all that mattered to him. He had people that loved him regardless of who or what he was. 

He nuzzled in further, pressing a delicate kiss to Sehun's collarbone as his eyes fluttered shut, mind drifting back to that night he and Sehun were reunited. 

 

 

_Minseok groaned as someone banged on the door. He was quite enjoying this shitty movie he had tuned into halfway through._

_His breath froze in his lungs as he opened the door to find Sehun there. It had been so long since they had been this close. Since he could make out the features of Sehun's face. He looked different, a little more grown up. He smelled...had he always smelled like that?_

_"Can I come in?" Minseok hadn't even realised Sehun's face was shimmering with tears until he spoke, voice cracking. "Please?"_

_Minseok nodded lowly, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't leave Sehun out there like that. He still cared for the boy._

_"My parents aren't in." Minseok led Sehun into their living room. It had been renovated since he had last been here. That made his heart twist a little. "What's going on, Sehun?"_

_The younger boy took a deep shuddering breath in; it felt so good hearing Minseok say his name again. He had missed that more than anything._

_He wanted to get it all out, tell Minseok everything, but he wasn't even sure where to start. Would Minseok even care? It had been years since they last spoke. He was just a thirteen year old kid and Minseok was seventeen, he would be going off to university soon._

_Why was he even here?_

_"Sehun-" Minseok edged closer, placing his hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder, trying to coax him out of his shell just like he had all those years ago. "You can tell me."_

_That's when Sehun broke down. Completely. He was a hysterical, shaking mess and he couldn't seem to stop crying. How had any of those happened? How could his parents be so cruel? He was their son. They were meant to look after him, to love him._

_"I'm an omega." Sehun finally admitted, eventually calming down enough to talk as Minseok rubbed soothing circles into his back._

_"What?" Minseok's eyes widened. Sehun was an omega? **Oh Sehun?** But...his parents were so sure he was going to be an alpha. They were meant to- That didn't matter. Not right now. But, he was set up to be an alpha. _

_Just like Minseok was._

_Oh god. If Sehun's parent's reaction was anything like Minseok's was, no wonder the boy was so upset._

_"I'm an omega and they hate me for it." Sehun hiccupped, pulling a cushion in close to his chest._

_Minseok's heart bled. He knew exactly how that felt. He wanted nothing more than to pull Sehun into a tight hug, to rock him back and tell him everything was going to be okay. But that didn't feel appropriate._

_So he comforted him the only way he could. By making him feel less alienated._

_"I get it. I really do." Minseok sighed, causing Sehun to look up at him. They were from an alpha-heavy neighbourhood. Both of them had two alpha parents. It was just expected of them to be alphas too. "I'm an omega as well."_

_Sehun's sobs came to a halt. Minseok was an omega too? He...He had never really thought about Minseok's status, but he figured he would be an alpha. Everyone around here was. Maybe that's why he had been pulled out of school._

_He inhaled deeply, but got nothing in return._

_"Why can't I smell you?"_

_Minseok cast his eyes down, tips of his ears heating up._

_"I'm on suppressants...so people think I'm a beta."_

_Sehun quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know much about suppressants, they were pretty taboo considering they were largely untested and often had side effects that could lead to long term health problems. Why would Minseok do that to himself?_

_"Why?"_

_"My parents make me." Minseok deadpanned. It had been two years since he found out his status, since his parents had threatened to disown him unless he took the medication because they couldn't stand the way he smelled. Couldn't stand the idea of having an omega for a son. He had been through every emotion possible in those couple of years; self-loathing, hurt, anger, so now he just didn't really feel anything towards the situation. He had accepted that this was his life. "They didn't want an omega so they tell everyone I'm a beta."_

_Sehun sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. That was awful. What was wrong with people? How could anyone treat their own flesh and blood like that?_

_"Mine are giving me away."_

_Minseok's jaw dropped at Sehun's whispered admission. Giving him away? How can you just give someone away? Sehun was a human being, not some second hand sweatshirt._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's like...an arranged marriage, I guess. They want some guy to mate me."_

_" **Mate**  you?" Minseok spat. "You're thirteen."_

_"And almost fully fertile." Sehun repeated his father's words from earlier._

_Minseok felt numb. He knew Sehun's parents were intense, that they had made questionable offers in the past, but he didn't think they were complete monsters._

_This was bringing back too many painful memories. He had avoided Sehun all this time for nothing - because he was in the exact same position Minseok was. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Sehun the agreement their parents had come to all those year ago or not. Wasn't sure if it would just make things worse._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a choked sob as Sehun buried his face in the pillow. The poor kid was hysterical, not that Minseok could blame him._

_He didn't know what to say, not sure there was anything he could say, so he opted to wrap his arms around the shaking boy, pulling him in close._

_"You can stay here tonight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
